Project Fantasy: The Invincible Black Swordsman
by Beyond Salamander
Summary: After of the whole virtual reality gaming adventures, an familiar ally told Kirito that the world of 2025, wasn't actually what it seems. Kirito and the rest of the SAO players have been in a another virtual world which they thought it is reality. Now that Kirito knows the truth, what does he do with his new life? Becoming a superhero of course! Prequel to The Saviors.


**Hey guys! I'm still alive! I have been busy with a lot of things and I'm still working on Kid's chapter. Over 65,000 words. That's a shit ton. Anyway this is a previous chapter that I did in my current story, I already thought that this doesn't have relevance to the story so I decided to make this chapter a One Shot. So I hope you guys enjoy this already written chapter while I still am working on the next one. Anyway here's the summary.**

 **After of the whole virtual reality gaming adventures, an familiar ally told Kirito that the world of 2025, wasn't actually what it seems. Kirito and the rest of the SAO players have been in a another virtual world which thought is their lives in futuristic Japan. With the help of the ally, Kirito was able to get in touch in the modern world and was able to create Kirigaya Industries. After his huge success and his trip in Las Vegas two years later, something went a little unsettling for Kazuto. He's been abducted by the an long time guild, Laughing Coffin and was force to do their bidding to helping the mercenary guild for war. But he decided to fight back, by building a armor that has all of his skills in SAO. Now he's becomes the modern world's first heroic player... The Invincible Black Swordsman!**

 **Now... on with the long ass chapter! But before you do, you can put your hate comments for what I done to Kirito... sorry... Please don't hate me that I turn him into a jerk... and an alcoholic**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Dark Past: The Spriggan Savior

After the whole adventures of playing in VRMMO's, our hero from SAO, Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as Kirito, has been enjoying his life with his love of his life, Asuna, in the park, where all of their friends are. Kirito looked up in the sky, finally taking a break from many enemies from SAO, AO, and GGO. He's so happy thet he is able to enjoy a little life in the real world, or is it?

"Ahh, it feels sooo good in the park, the sweet fresh air, the beautiful grown trees, I'm glad that we are having time to enjoy our free time. Right, Asuna?" He asked his lover.

"Of course Kazuto, lets enjoy our time with our friends. It's are only day to take a break with games, my love." Asuna replied back. Kirito returned a smile to his swordswoman. Kirito looked back at his friends, enjoying their time in the park. It was so amazing that everyone has time for the real world, then the virtual world. Kirito closed his eyes, resting , near to Asuna, having the time of his life. Until, a voice started to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Kazuto, but it's time..." Kirito opened his eyes, and sees everything blank. He around his surroundings, seeing if he see his friends or Asuna. He started to worry, is he still in a game, who knows for our player.

"Guys! Where are you! Asuna! Asuna!" Kirito started to run through the emptiness of the blank world, searching for anyone he could find. With no luck, couldn't even find a single being in the blank world. Kirito started to get angry if it's someone that cause him to go back in the virtual world.

"Kayaba! Sugou! Where the hell are you bastards! I will kill you if you brought all my friends back into that death game!" Suddenly, Kirito heard a voice, calming down and was able to give him the answer.

"You're not in SAO Kazuto, you are just in a simulation." Answered the voice.

"What? What are you talking about?! I'm not in a game, this is the real world!" Kirito yelled.

"That is correct, but that's not the real world..." The voice spoke again.

"What...?"

"This has been a simulation, that you have been living for two years. Everything you have been through, is not true." The voice answer, made Kirito get to his knees, taking all the information into his head. He was so confused and afraid, is he in the simulation for two years? Everything he been through, wasn't real? Asuna isn't real? All of those questions cause the SAO winner to break.

"Graaah! What's going on?! Am I in the simulation the whole time?! I have been living a lie of 2025?! Everyone here is not real?! Answer me dammit!" Kirito was so full of rage, he couldn't comprehend his thoughts, he just wanted to know the truth.

"Calm down, I'll explained everything in a bit. But for now, let me show you the real world," The blank world started to glow so bright, that it blinded Kirito for a bit. Until the light died down, Kirito open his eyes, he's in a room, laying on a bed.

He started to stand upwards and started to look around to see if this is not another simulation. The door opened, appeared a tall masculine man, with a blue coat, a hood to prevent anyone from seeing his face, a robotic left arm, and an eye patch.

Kirito felt a little uncomfortable, seeing the older man, covered left eye. He doesn't want to know what happen to eye, his stare already giving him the chills. "Come with me, Kazuto. But first, here's your clothing." He said, leaving the room. Kirito didn't notice that he's wearing hospital clothing in the start. He started to change, now wearing a long sleeves shirt, and black jeans.

He stormed out his room, finding the mysterious man and try to ask him some questions. All he could see the white hallways. There wasn't anybody walking through he couldn't find him anywhere, until he found a door. He started to reach his hand to the door, slowly turned the knob, and push it forward.

He open the door, seeing the modern time of the real world. Everyone was just walking and the sidewalks, doing their daily works, people on vehicles to get their destination, it just looked like Japan, but only one slight difference.

There was no advance technology. Everything in Japan is just modern tech that has been made twelve years ago. It felt weird for him, how couldn't been not?! He's been living in the year 2025, and now he's in the modern world! Kirito was trying to find out where is the mysterious man from before, but he couldn't find a single spec of him.

"Dammit, where is he?" Kirito said to himself. "I'm right here, I'm just seeing your expression from seeing the real world." The man before, appeared behind Kirito, where the player was unaware of and started to ask him questions.

"Where's Asuna?! Where is my friends?! What is this place?! Answer me dammit!" Kirito tried to throw a punch at the mysterious man, but he caught it with his palm, and started to sweep Kirito, which he landed on the cold hard ground. Kirito started to look back at the masculine man, holding a gun. Kirito started to panic, seeing his the man, holding a pistol, that could end Kirito's life. The man began to put back the gun to his holster, attached to his coat.

"Relax Kazuto, I'm going to explain to you everything, but I need you to calm down and lets have a walk on the park. Oh and by the way, my name is Rick." The man, know as Rick, offer Kirito a hand, which made our player to consider taking Rick's hand, or whatever besides his offer. But as all people that have no idea what happen, he took his hand and started to walk.

"You see, after the whole SAO incident," Rick was interrupted when Kirito heard about the incident. "Wait, the death game really happen?!" He yelled.

"Let me finish," He continued. "Yes, the SAO incident actually happen but it wasn't a video game, it was the project of the government." He stated. "What...?" Kirito was so shocked that the game he has been through, was just a plan from the government.

"Yeah, the government was trying to do a project to trained new soldiers for upcoming wars, since the incident that happen four years ago. So they ask every citizen in Japan to part take on this project. Most of them accept, including you. After the government has begin the project, a virus sent by a terrorist organization, infiltrated the SAO system and took control, turns out that they wanted create their own group of soldiers in the later future. The government was able to fight the virus, but it was too late. The system was corrupted and so they ask me to give them an idea to prevent wars in the later future. So I insisted them to erased their memory and made them pretend that you and the rest lived in the year 2022, and it became a project I made called, Hope Initiative. If people died in the game, they are actually alive, and we kicked out of the project since they failed the test." Rick explained.

"What... I don't get this, so you're saying that I joined the project and suddenly, I'm actually the actual time where I belong? How... Why is it happening to me?" asked Kirito, who was about to break. "Hope Initiative, was a project to create the most highly intelligent people that have studied technology ten years advance then us, now you are chosen." Rick said, now at the park. They started to walk to the fountain, where ducks and ducklings are swimming around in the public fountain. They took a seat on the park bench, where they continued their conversation.

"I'm chosen, but why? Why am I chosen in this project?" The player asked, wondering why he's pick for a task. "You are chosen because you have now the knowledge of 2025 tech, and now you could create that fantasy in this time. You are now given a task to create the fantasy of the world you have been trapped in. It's your choice, I'm off." Rick started to stand and walked away from their finished conversation.

"Wait!" yelled Kirito, getting Rick to turn towards his face. "Where is Asuna? Where are my friends?" He asked, hoping he knows where they are.

"They're in another facility, where they are still in that virtual world. But don't worry, I'll release everyone," He turned and said one thing that made our player live in despair. "But, none of your friends will remember you." Kirito was wide eyed shocked to hear his response. His friends will never remember him, it hurt his heart more when he thinks about it. "What...?W-why? Why they won't remember me?"

"Because you are the only one that knows more tech from 2022, you're the one capable of doing this tech, so your friends will drag you down if you don't focus on your new gift." Rick turns back, leaving the park. "But I'll give them their memories back when you finally created this tech." He left, leaving the player live in his own despair.

 **Two years later**

Two years has pasted, and our player, Kazuto Kirigaya is 18 years old. He has finally created the tech from the virtual world he spent three years, he called this tech, Kirigaya Tech. Everyone around the world has bought some of his techs, which made Kirito very wealthy, and was able to create, Kirigaya Industries. He was known many about his tech, fame, and fortune. Kirito was able to create the technology from the fantasy world he's been living. Right now, our player is on a trip to go back to his company, he has been in Afghanistan for a presentation about his latest Kirigaya tech. Right now he's in a SUV, sipping his whiskey, wait what?! He's drinking?! Well shit.

"Wow, this is a very good whiskey, would you guys like to try some?" The billionaire, Kazuto Kirigaya, offered the three soldiers from the US army a drink. He's wearing an expensive tux and has sunglasses. He usually don't go out in public that much since he's too focus on his tech these days, but today is his presentation, and it is a big success.

"How about you? You looked really thirsty?" He said to a soldier, sitting besides him. "Um no thanks, I don't drink." He politely rejects his offer. "Well suit yourself, *gulp* *gulp* *gulp* Ah! What a refreshing beverage, hey you guys can ask me if you want a drink, I used to be a bartender." He informed, if one of the three soldiers wanted some. They all said that they're fine, and Kazuto kept drinking. The soldier that sat besides him asked him a question, which is too simple to a normal civilian.

"You are actually Kazuto Kirigaya," The soldier said. "Well who do think who I am, Tony Stark? Bruce Wayne? No, I'm the real deal!" He replied, getting his gloating across the SUV. "Wow! I can't believe it! C-can I get a picture of you?" The soldier asked. "Sure, why not?" He agreed with the picture, and the soldier, besides him, gave him his phone to the second soldier, so he can take the photo.

"Alright, lets get that photo!" Kirito shout. The soldier decided to put a peace sign in the photo. "Ok, no gang signs," Kirito replied, making the soldier a little upset. "Just kidding, you can do it. Oh a peace sign!" When the photo has already been taken, they returned to their original spots, and began to talk. The female soldier, who is also driving, spoke first.

"So how's the company going? I heard since you created the latest Photonic Generator, you have been all over the world." She said.

"Yeah, I heard that even the Wizard Community have heard of your success!" said the second soldier, who's sitting on the second seat.

"Oh please! The Wizard Community doesn't exist. They're some stories that people like to came up. And the company is doing great, after the whole Photonic Generator, I started working on other things lately. Like the presentation I did back there." Kirito answer, by pointing a thumb out to the place where Kirito introduce the presentation.

"Heheh, But be careful there are other organizations that want to-Gah!" Just out of nowhere, the second soldier was shot in the head, which made the driver to turn a three sixty degree to prevent further attacks.

"Mr. Kirigaya! I need you to stay he-" The female soldier got shot as well, which cause the SUV to moved on its own. While the car is driving, Kirito has no idea of what's going on. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell's going on out there?!" Kirito demanded an answer. His question was delayed, since the car crash to a large rock, which cause a huge impact to the passengers.

Kirito started to woke up from the impact, he started to look at his surroundings, and sees that everybody is dead. Kirito was about to panic, but he was able to keep it cool, so he started to get out of the car and started to look for help.

When he got out the car, a RPG was shot at the car, where Kirito was near at. The missile hit the car, which cause a huge explosion, where Kirito caught in the crossfires. He was blasted off away, where there was gravel and sand all over. He started to open his eyes, trying to see if he survive the explosion, which he did, but he was too weak to get up. He couldn't do anything but rest, but he couldn't rest right now. His life is on the line. But it seems the powers of unconsciousness taken over him.

'Damn... How could this happen...?'

'Did I deserve this...? For doing what I want since Rick gave back my friends memories back...?'

'Is this the end...? Is this finally the end...?'

"Is this where I finally die..." Kirito was able to say those words before he was unconscious and carried by a group of people who attack him.

 **22 Hours Before, Las Vegas**

Twenty two hours before the attack of Kazuto Kirigaya, There was a awards assembly, called the Kirigaya's Tech Awards. The assembly was filled with many famous people, who is waiting to see who will receives the awards from Kirigaya Industries. It was full of amazement! There are food, drinks, and music in the assembly, and many people are anxious to see the Kazuto Kirigaya, themselves. The lights dimmed in the right spot, and many people focus their attention to the spotlight, shimmering of what appears to be Klein and Agil, wearing their tuxes.

"Alright, I hope you have a great time, because here's the main event you've been waiting for!" announced Klein.

"That's right! It's time for the Kirigaya Tech Awards!" yelled Agil, which everyone cheered, and applause. The familiar people who also appeared in the assembly, are Sugu, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, and surprisingly, Sachi. All of them are wearing colorful dresses, having a glass on their hands, and waiting to see if Kirito is gonna show up.

"And now, lets honor the winner of this year's Kirigaya Tech Awards, for creating the Photonic Generator, Kazuto Kirigaya!" Klein announce the winner of the award, and everyone clap. Waiting to see the one and only, to appear to get his award.

The crowd waiting anxiously, but five minutes passed, and he haven't showed up yet. "Uh... Well, I guess Mr. Kirigaya is late for a moment, so let's have his partner take the show, Mr. Kayaba!" Agil announced, making sure to keep the audience to have a good time. Once he said his announcement, Akihiko Kayaba, a computer program, also known as a AI, started to take the spotlight for a while.

"Hello everyone, as you noticed, I am a AI, but that doesn't mean that I'm just a simple computer program, I also help Mr. Kirigaya to built the Photonic Generator," While he was speaking, Klein and Agil started to have a conversation.

"Do you know where he is, Klein?" The axe wielder asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day, I only remember that he was stoked to come to Las Vegas and- oh no..." said Klein, already guessing where Kirito is at.

"Oh don't tell me," said Agil, also guessing where Kirito's is at.

 **Excalibur Casino**

Right now, Kirito is enjoying his time at the Excalibur Casino. He has played many games in his time in the casino. Roulette, Let it Ride, Tri-Card Poker, Pai Gow Poker, Baccarat, and Blackjack. Right now, he's playing a game called, Craps. This time, he's acing this game. Heheh, get it? No? Okay...

"Woohoo! seventeen times in a row! I'm on a roll here! Hey waiter, another Gin & Tonic! And a few Margaritas for the ladies, and the Sazerac for the gentlemen!" Kazuto Kirigaya, the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, is gambling in this casino game, where he's buying drinks for everyone he's playing on this fine night. Now, Kirito bet seven hundred bucks and rolled a seven die, where he wins, not only his seven hundred dollars, but the losers' five grand each! He's is on fire!

"Woohoo! Again! Let's keep the train going! Hey buddy, I heard you said that there's a gambler that never lose in any of these games, have you ever heard of his name so I can beat him!" said Kirito, talking to a random person.

"You mean a "she", she is known as the Ultimate Gambler. Well I don't know her name, but I heard that she lives somewhere in Japan, and I heard that she's loves to live in a castle one day." The man replied.

"Well, if I beat her in any game, I will buy a castle in California, and maybe rock her world, if you know if I mean?" Kirito winked.

"There you are!" Kirito turned to see Klein, coming back from the assembly. "Hey Klein! What's up! Hey, do you want to give a roll? Here, I'll put Fifty grand on this, and I roll a die and I got an eight, and now it's on, and now it's your turn to roll Klein!" Kirito gave the dice to Klein, but he refuse to take it.

"Kirito! You were suppose to go to the awards assembly! Now I see you gambling and drinking at your day!" yelled Klein.

"Whatta talkin' about? I haven't won an award?"

"Actually, you did." Klein gave Kirito his award, which is a glass like trophy, that has a bolt on top. "Oh... well shit. Hey guys, guess who one the award today? This guy right here! Now lets get our drinks on!" Kirito's words, made everyone scream of joy and party. Klein started to get frustrated, and started to look at Kirito on the face.

"So whatta yah want Klein? Champagne, Sake, Brandy, Whiskey, Gin, Tequila, Rum, Vodka, Beer, Wine? If you wanted to get wasted, then I'll buy them all!" Kirito was filled with excitement, which made Klein a little furious.

"Hey, throw the dice man, you haven't roll yet?" Kirito handed the dices to Klein, but he hit his hand, which cause the dice to rolled, and it landed a seven. "Aw man! We lost fifty grand, Klein! But I'll win that for you, alright, I bet two hundred grand!" Kirito has lost his ways, he's not the man that Klein use to know.

"What the hell's wrong with you Kirito? You have change drastically, you haven't spent time with your friends, you never actually been with your friends for a long time. Asuna misses you, Sugu misses you, everyone misses you." said Klein.

"Well, that Kirito is dead in the world of 2025, I'm the new and improved Klein. Plus, I'm a fucking genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy! Also, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and I'm this world's future, so enjoy the time right now and lets get wasted!" Kirito retorted by proving that this is the real world, not Aincrad, not Alfheim, not Gun Gale, not 2025, but the real world.

"Kirito... you have changed... and it's hurting everyone you love bro, what about Asuna, she-"

"We were never married and she doesn't even remembered me for two years, Klein." Kirito interrupt. Our player we have known in love have changed, into a person that doesn't cared about his friends since he became the owner of Kirigaya Industries.

"And even she has her memories back, I'm fine with the life I have right now. Booze, money, world changing occasions, everything! Why do I want my life of 2025 in the real world? I'm rather lived in this place, then in SAO, I really didn't like my whole life in that shit!" Kirito started to drink his Gin & Tonic, until he choked, seeing all of his friends, hearing of what he said, including Asuna.

She started to tear up, and started to walk away from the casino, leaving the guilt all to Kirito. "Ahh shit! Oh well, I can talk to her after this night. So lets get back with the gambling! I still have a chance of winning guys!" Kirito turned to his friends, all started to get angry at him. Lisbeth started to walk towards and slap him on the right side of Kirito's face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Why are becoming an ass to everyone?!" The former blacksmith yelled. She's wearing a scarlet magnificent dress, were she was wearing at the awards assembly.

"Oh hey Lisbeth, I didn't know you came to Las Vegas. Wanna a Martini? I can buy you a drink. Hey everybody! If you want boozes, then I'll buy all for you! Woohoo! Damn, I'm on a roll! Yahoo!" Kirito's answer made everyone more angry with the player.

"What? If you're all trying to be sober, them go somewhere else. I'm having a good time right now. Oh shit, it's already late! Well see ya guys later! Hey everyone who still have the party flowing in them, party at my place in Malibu!" Kirito announcement made everyone cheered and come outside, where there was a huge private jet, that can fit many people.

Kirito was about to get out of the casino, until he was pulled by the shoulders from Agil. "Kirito, this isn't you, what the hell happen to you? You wanted to be with your friends for two years and we came back, now we're and are trying to neglect us because your fame and fortune has changed you! Why? with all that effort you did? Why would you throw that away?"

"Well I remember what I recalled, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and technically are we even friends? When I tried to get you to remember me, you beat my ass up, for thinking I'm crazy. Silica called the police, when she thought that I was trying to raped her. Sachi stayed away from me when I mentioned about her friends. Lisbeth kicked me in the dick, for trying to seduce her. Sinon beat me up, for thinking me of a stalker and then when I tried to get her to remember, I was arrested for stalking and probably committing a murder. The only person that trust me in the world is Klein and Suguha. Even though that Klein has a job with the military, and would've have arrest me and perform test on my head, but he didn't because he feels bad for me when I told him about the people that I visited and tried to neglect me. Now if you excuse me, I have a party to host."

With that, Kirito was gone, leaving everyone in the casino feeling a little guilt, when they didn't have their memories back. Klein started to run after Kirito, but Sugu stop him from going further. "Please stop Klein, do you know he a has been depressed for over two years." said Kirito's cousin and adopted sister, Sugu.

"What...? He's depressed for over two years?" He asked, now very shocked. Sugu nodded in response, and leaving everyone in shocked as well, for not knowing that the Winner of SAO, is depressed.

Outside the Casino

Kirito left the casino, he stumble upon many fans and news reporters. He has taken many photos with his fans, doing funny poses, and also taking a picture of the casino's mascot, which is a white, short, elegant, penguin-look-alike, which was singing the casino's tune. "Excalibur~Excalibur~Excalibur~"

After with all the fan photos, he was confronted by a middle-aged attractive woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has a teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She was also wearing a dark-blue dress, which kinda show some cleavage.

"Mr. Kirigaya, it's nice to see you. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I'm a reporter for a school, Beacon Academy, and I want to asked you some questions about the Photonic Generator?" said the attractive blonde woman.

"Well, what do you want to know about the generator?" He asked.

"I want to know what it is use for, and if this power can help with future wars with other mysterious forces?" she replied, getting Kirito's attention.

"What kind of mysterious forces?" Kirito said, wanting to know if someone wants to get their hands on the Photonic Generator.

"Oh I don't know? Fenrir, Kuzuryu, Occulus, Star Clan, White Fang, all those kind of organizations." Glynda answers, which made Kirito feel relaxed since he thinks that the reporter has crazy ideas.

"Well, the Photonic Generator is as well known for having many particles representing quantum of light or other electromagnetic radiation. The generator carries energy proportional for the city to the radiation frequency but has zero rest mass. For short, it can power up the city or any military bases with enough power to defeat an enemy." Kirito explained.

"Interesting. Now, what if the enemy has this kind of technology, would it be a disadvantage against the military forces?" she asked once again.

"Well technically, I have the upper advantage, because not only the Photonic Generator not only makes power, it takes power. You see, if the enemy have their own generator, which is power by something, the Photonic Generator can drain all the energy form the enemies' power source, which will leave them defenseless."

"I see... Well then, I guess this interview is finish. Thanks Mr. Kirigaya," She said, before trying to leave.

"Aw come on, don't tell me that all the interview? I have been into many interviews, and they're never that short." Kirito stated.

"I already got all the answers I need, so thank you." Glynda said again, trying to leave.

"Tell ya what, if you come to my party to Malibu, I'll create a new tech that will help not only the school you work for, but for the place where the school's district. Whatta you say?" Kirito tried to persuaded the attractive female, by offering his time in building a new tech, for Beacon Academy.

"You trying to persuade me, aren't you?" she replied, wanting to know if she's right.

"Did it work?" Kirito said, still maintain a straight face. He smirked a bit, trying to show that he's no bullshit.

"Fine, but I'm going to stayed until the party of yours, is over." Glynda agreed, giving Kirito a satisfied remark.

 **Kazuto's Mansion, Malibu, California, Night time**

Kirito opened his door to his master bed, and pulled Glynda's hand, which they both are on the bed. They started to touch each other, starting their tongues, then carelessly explored their hands to their bodies. Kirito grabbed Goodwitch's soft ass, and gave it a squeezed. Glynda moaned by the actions, of what Kirito has and done, and started to take over the kissing session. She kept moaning, and moaning, until she has lost it.

"Mr. Kirigaya, I want it... I want to do it, right here! Right now!" she yelled, couldn't control her indecent side. "I know, me too!" Kirito couldn't control his urges, so it made him removed Glynda's dress, which showed her violet colored bra. Kirito began to message the two soft orbs of flesh, which increased Glynda's lust.

"Are you ready for crazy ass sex?" Kirito asked.

"Of course! I don't know how you do it, but you can get women to sleep with you. And it's amazing!" she said.

"Oh please! "Amazing", is for a person that wears red and blue spandex," Kirito was interrupted when Glynda began to kiss him, again and started to move around the bed. Later they fall on the floor, but they kept continue. All night, you can only hear moans, very loud moans.

 **Morning**

It's morning, the sun rays started to illuminate in Kirito's master room. The light was able to hit the eyelids of a naked Glynda Goodwitch, still covered by the woke up, from her slumber, trying to figure out where she is. Now she noticed, that she's still in Kirito's place.

"Dammit! I'm still in his place! Well, at least that the night is over. Hmm, I don't see Kirigaya anywhere?" Glynda started to look around, until she found a note besides her. She picked up, and started to read.

 _Dear Glynda Goodwitch_

 _That's a very good night we had, but now it has to come in a end..._

 _I'm going to a conference about the Photonic Generator right now, so I'll won't be home to drop you off to where you live. I put some new clothes for you in the bathroom and I called a helicopter to drop you off where you lived so that's that._

 _Anyway, if you want to ask more about the next tech I'm doing next, you know where I lived. And if you see Asuna, or anyone that is looking for me, try to avoid them as soon as possible, okay?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Most hottest billionaire, Kazuto Kirigaya_

Glynda just face palmed herself for spending a night in Kirito's place. She regrets for doing all the lewd positions she has done to the playboy billionaire. "Ugh, why I have to drink many martinis... At least it's over." Glynda got up and enter the bathroom and was shocked when enters there.

She found a naked slim woman with purple eyes, deep, flame-hair in wild curls, a flock of which covers her right eye, and lips of the same color. she was taking a bath on the bathtub, and was startled a little, because the blonde, entering in. She kind of made Glynda curious. She decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me? Why are you in his bathroom?" Goodwitch asked. "Oh? aren't you part of the girls that have slept with Kirigaya?" Goodwitch madly blushed, trying to not to remember last night. "You are... Well, I'm not surprised; Mr. Kirigaya have slept with many women through his life, and boy he's very good!" The red head started to blushed due to remembering the night, Kirito has claimed her virginity.

"Uh okay... So what's your name?" Glynda asked, trying to make sure that the red-head is not completely stuck in her fantasy. "My name is Rosalia, I'm Mr. Kirigaya's secretary." Glynda was in shocked that the woman in the bathtub, was Kirito's secretary, who he gave her too many fantasies of how they did on their night together.

"Anyway, I'm finished with my bath, so the bathroom is yours." Rosalia stand up from the bathtub, revealing her slim, most irresistible body. Glynda started to madly blushed, seeing the red head marvelous body, and tries to hide her perverted side. "Hey Rosalia?"

"Yes?" She replied, now covered with a towel.

"Umm, how many women did Kirito slept with?"

"Whoa-ho! Tons! He slept with his nurse, Aki Natsuki, his childhood friend, Alice Schuberg, his employee, Philia, some sort of lion girl, Leone, a snake lady and has a weird name, Medusa, and pop star girl, don't quite remember her name, but she's quite famous in YouTube with her gang." Rosalia answer.

Now surprised by Kirito's ways with women, she couldn't hide her blush and started to take her clothes and ran off. Rosalia is now confused because of Goodwitch's departure, but still continue her day. The one big question is, where the hell is Kirito?

 **Kirigaya Industries, New York**

Kirito is now in New York, where the city that never sleeps, is now in office in Manhattan, where he's studying blueprints of the Photonic Generator, and for a new invention. He's done with his studies and headed off to the door, but when it open, Asuna came in to have a talk.

"Kirito..." she said.

"Asuna..." he come closer and put his hands, on top of her shoulders. Asuna felt that if Kirito is gonna confess for what he said in Las Vegas. But it turns out, that the Kirito they know in love, is gone.

"It's Kazuto, not Kirito. Come on Asuna, get it right. I'm the owner of Kirigaya Industries, have you ever heard of Kirito's last name? No? Because he doesn't existed!" said Kirito.

"Now, good day. I'm off to Afghanistan, so you'll be in charge while I'm gone, so I'm counting on you." He left after his last words to Asuna. This hurt Asuna even more, that she doesn't even know him anymore. She went on her needs and started to shed tears. She really lost her true love... forever...

"*Sob* Why...? Why did he *sob* have to change...? Why?! WHY?!" The cries got louder and louder, but there was no one to comfort her, she all alone.

 **Airport**

Kirito has made it to his private jet, but he was confronted by a Klein, asking him what's he's doing. "Kazuto, where are you going?" said the former Salamander fairy.

"Well, I'm going to Afghanistan. I'm going to make a presentation to the US Forces about the new tech I made." said Kirito. "What? Look, Kirito I'm your friend, and I think that you need to have sometime off from the company and enjoy the little life you have." Klein suggested.

"Sorry, no can do. I already have a little life in Las Vegas, so now I'm doing my job. But you can come with me if you want." Kirito insisted.

"Kirito-"

"It's Kazuto, and are you coming or not?" Kirito asked again, and this time Klein obliges. The two companions enter the private jet, and enjoyed the journey to Afghanistan. While they are in the jet, Kirito and Klein started to have a conversation.

"Hey Kazuto, I understand with the whole Industry business, but all of your friends hate you now." Klein said as he was removing his jacket, revealing that he's wearing a white dress shirt. "You must make them up for them, after what do did to Asuna."

"Klein, I understand what you're saying, but it's not gonna work. Two years has past and a lot shit has happen. What do you think where we are? SAO? ALO? GGO? 2025? We are in the real world, where we must have real jobs and I have been chosen since I have experience with 2025 technology and looked the world right now. I changed the world, I made the world I that we used to lived in, I fixed the world, so we don't have to live in this world's corruption." Kirito said it clearly, so Klein can get the memo.

Klein lay back on his seat and started to think of what he said. They did have many encounters with many organizations that wanted to stop Kirito's and his friends plans, and now since there is no threats towards him and his friends, there is nothing happening in the world. No VR World. No Life or Death. No Continuous Threats. Nothing! Every has been in peace, after the whole four years happen in Japan, and the destruction in Chicago, due to a battle of the beast that are called, Titan. Kirito's have perfected the world and prevented any crisis, he actually save the world from further corruption.

"Kazuto, I know you did many things for the world, but not all the people will agree with your doings. You know there are terrorist organizations that want your tech and use it for war, do you want that to happen."

"Whatta ya talkin' about?" Kirito was about to talk, until he saw a blonde, sexy, female flight attendant, and asked her for his assistance. "Yo hottie! Can you get me a beer, and for my friend, get him a Jack Daniels, and make sure that the drinks are from Dicey Cafe. While you at it, can you get the other female flight attendants and perform us a pole dance right here. I just realized that there's a stripper pole right here."

Klein jaws became wide open. He couldn't believe it? Kirito is too much focus on his new life, while he was giving him some advice. "Kazuto?! What the hell?! Why are you forcing the ladies to perform-... uh..." Klein paused for a long time when he sees the three other, sexy, arousing, flight attendants removing their clothes, only to have whats left is their bras and panties.

"Alright! Let's the dance begin!" Kirito yelled, full of excitement and fun, as the the flight attendants continued their pole dance, in front of the two players. "Kazuto! We can't do this in public man!" yelled Klein, trying to avoid the seduction, the three sexy attendants are doing.

"Klein, this is a private jet. My private jet, so go crazy and have all the pleasure you want!" Kirito insisted and made Klein blushed, seeing the attendants getting closer and closer. "A-alright... but promise me that you will be careful with your business, okay?" Klein says, while he's drinking his Jack Daniels.

"Sure Klein, I'll be careful, but what's the point right now? There's nobody that wants my head on a platter, so nothing gonna happen." He agrees.

"Thanks, so now... Hey ladies! Who wants a taste of the might of the Salamander!" Klein woos was able to get the attendants excited, you can probably see something leaking from their panties.

"Really... Salamander... God, if I met a another guy that has that name, I'll totally shut down my company." Kirito mumbles, but not noticing that Klein heard what he said.

"Hey!"

 **Afghanistan, The Desert**

Kirito got out of his jet, and asks Klein if he wants to come to the meeting, but Klein rejects and decided to head back. With getting the clear answer from Klein, he went and finds the US military, waiting for him, with his presentation. He tells them that the new tech is in the desert and tells them that they'll go to see the new tech.

Kirito got into a SUV and waited for the three soldiers to drive him to the location, where the new Kirigaya Tech is at. Once they reach the destination, Kirito got out of the SUV and in front of the soldiers, generals, and leaders of the US forces.

"Sup everyone. I'm not feeling in the mood of being in the desert for too long, so lets get over with it. When I started my company, I found out that my father was busy, trying to find the tech that I created. I didn't knew that my father was an engineer and philanthropist through his life, hell I didn't even know my father when he left me. I went studying all of his work, and what I realized, is that his work is the fruit of the company," Kirito started to turn and press a button, which reveal a giant missile, that has a words, Kirigaya Industries.

"Thanks to his work, I was able to create new tech like the Photonic Generator, and other techs I made for the US military. This new tech, is a missile that is made of the greatest metal I implanted in. Titanium, Cobalt, and Tungsten. Not only that, I added some strong gases in this thing. Nitrogen, Xenon, Radon, also I added some strong elements in there, Uranium, and a special one, Rave." Kirito press the second button and the missile release one out of the twelve little missiles and started to launch into a faraway area, where the observers can see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, these missiles are so powerful that I divided them into twevle more, so we don't have an Infinite Warfare, I give you... The Revelation." A huge explosion has consumed over one-fourth of the Afghanistan desert. The audience were surprise and in cahoots that the new weapon that can decimate any enemy forces. But with this power, it can use for mass destruction.

After the whole presentation, The three generals walk towards Kirito and talked about the new weapon. The first general spoke first, which is a bald middle-aged man, wearing a generals' suit, with many medals. "Mr. Kirigaya, thank you for the new tech that you made,"

"No probs, I'm here to protect everyone since the disaster in Japan, four years ago, the war between these people with this so-called Blaze, and the recent battle of the Titans in Chicago, four months ago. Hell there has been a lot of shit happening. The Caesars Palace, An assassin from a clan called the Star Clan or whatever, I'll do anything that will protect this world." said Kirito, giving all the handshakes to the three generals.

"That's good, but aren't you afraid that someone will have this technology?" said the second general, which is another middle-aged man, but with gray hair, and three medals on his black jacket.

"No, remember that we have the Photonic Generator, it can use its EMP or Draining methods in its system which, will leave the enemies defenseless. The Photonic Generator, is our trump card for every battle." Kirito replied.

"You better be sure, because the U.F.E. doesn't want any biological warfare with their wits. They are busy focusing on other topics." said the third general, which is a female general in her thirties, with blonde hair and has over seven medals on her jacket. She appears to wear shades.

"One, I don't know what the hell is the U.F.E. Two, there's not gonna be any biological warfare on my watch, and Three, I'm off. I gotta go back to my Industries in New York, and California." With that, Kirito is off, going back to the US.

And with that, it all started... The attack of the terrorist and kidnapping Kirito. This tale of the the heroic player, has reach to the depths of suspense... A Tale of Suspense.

 **Flashbacks**

 _"Because you are the only one that knows more tech from 2022, you're the one capable of doing this tech, so your friends will drag you down if you don't focus on your new gift..."_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Woohoo! seventeen times in a row! I'm on a roll here! Hey waiter, another Gin & Tonic! And a few Margaritas for the ladies, and the Sazerac for the gentlemen!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Well, the Photonic Generator is as well known for having many particles representing quantums of light or other electromagnetic raditaion. The generator carries energy proportional for the city to the radiation frequency but has zero rest mass. For short, it can power up the city or any military bases with enough power to defeat an enemy."_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"It's Kazuto, not Kirito. Come on Asuna, get it right. I'm the owner of Kirigaya Industries, have you ever heard of Kirito's last name? No? Because he doesn't existed!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"No probs, I'm here to protect everyone since the disaster in Japan, four years ago, the war between these people with this so-called Blaze, and the recent battle of the Titans in Chicago, four months ago."_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Heheh, But be careful there are other organizations that want to-Gah!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Mr. Kirigaya! I need you to stay he-"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell's going on out there?!"_

"Rrraaagghhh!"

...

 _Hey, you may been wandering, why am I here? Because I was chosen to built the 2025 tech? Am I suppose to break the impossible by creating tech that no one can create? Or am I a normal person, that has been stuck in a world that I thought that I lived, but turns out I'm in a virtual world for the rest of my life?_

 _No..._

 _It's because I made a choice. Sure, everyone can make big choices in the world, but I created many bad choices. I stayed away my friends since they didn't remember me, until Rick gave their memories back, and well tried to find me..._

 _To be honest, I stayed away from my friends is because I thought I have a destiny... A destiny that I can do what my father couldn't do... You may be wandering, of who's my father? Well, when I came to this world, I found out that my father created technology with Akihiko Kayaba, and created many technologies, during the years I have been isolated in the virtual world..._

 _I found out that he was part in the Occulus War, in Japan with a war hero called, Blue Devil, four years ago. I was curious of what he was working on, mostly is trying to find out the Occulus' secrets of the Demosilius, but that didn't matter to me, I wanted to changed everything after some crazy tales about, Titans, assassins, organizations, and all that crap._

 _I decided to changed the world, by creating Kirigaya Industries. I made many technology in the industry, and it kept me away from my friends, and well decided to take this new life..._

 _And now, look at me? I'm the most horrible person I ever became, and I deserve death... But, I realized that fate, has other plans... I found out my true destiny, the reason why I'm here, why I'm becoming what I am, everything that my life has evolved to every situation I ever been... To become a hero... To become... The Black Swordsman_

 **Underground, Somewhere in the terrorist hidden base**

"Err-what? Where am I?" Kirito open his eyes, and first see is the ceiling, which is barely covered in metal plates, so it seems that he's in a cave. Kirito stand up and started to look around his surroundings and found a man in the dark, working on some tech.

"Hey! Hey you!" Kirito yelled the person, who turn eventually, due to Kirito calling him. "Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"Well, you are underground of Laughing Coffin's base." The man came out of the shadows and reveal to me a regular person, with short black hair, short beard, and was wearing a apron for working on tech.

"Laughing Coffin? Wait, Laughing Coffin?!" Kirito yelled due to the name of the murderous guild, Laughing Coffin. "Yes, it appears that you don't know much about Laughing Coffin. Laughing Coffin was first appeared during the whole experiment went wrong in Japan, and now has become the biggest crime syndicate in the world." the man explained.

Kirito was in shocked, Laughing Coffin only appeared in the world of SAO, and now they have somehow got into the real world and created a crime organization. Kirito started to look down, trying to get the information in head, correct to find a solution. Unfortunately, there's none.

Kirito started to look the attire he's wearing, which is a ripped, long sleeve gray shirt, and ripped, also cover in sand, black jeans. He started to look around his surroundings, until he heard a beep. He started to looked around to find the source of the sound, and found out that it came from his chest.

He opened his shirt, by tearing it to two, and sees a yellow orb implanted in his chest. The yellow orb has some mechanism, and some electromagnetic waves in the gears. The yellow orb appeared to be beeping red, which made Kirito asked the man for what's the reason for that.

"Umm dude, was is that beeping sound?" Kirito asked.

"Hmm? Oh, your World Gear is running out." He stated, which still didn't confirmed Kirito's curiosity. "Uhh what does that mean?" He asked again. "You're dying," the man quickly responded.

"WHAT?! Am I gonna die right now?! I didn't even have done what I want to do in my life?!" Kirito was ranting about that he's gonna die any minute now. "Relax, I'm going to recharged it for a minute. Just let me find my tools, Aha!" The man yelled, for find his tools.

The man walk towards Kirito, and told him to lay down, in order to proceed the procedures. "Alright, just letting you know that it might hurt a bit, so don't struggle so much or the problem is going to get worst." The man removed the yellow orb, which Kirito yelled in agony, for the pain of removing the yellow orb. He felt that if someone just removed his heart, by snipping off the arteries and just yanked it out, gushing much blood.

The man checks the mechanisms of the yellow orb and did more improvements in the yellow orb. After he's done, he puts back the orb back into Kirito's chest. Kirito stand and started to breathe out of control. After he adjusted with the yellow orb, he was able to control his breathing and started to stand up from the bed he was resting at.

He started to wonder off the underground base of Laughing Coffin, and finds many parts of machinery and tech. Kirito tries to find a way out, but with no luck, he couldn't find any hidden doors or secret entrance. Kirito turned to the man and asked him more about the yellow orb.

"Hey, uh..."

"Francis," the man, now known as Francis, told Kirito his name.

"Francis, I been wondering of what the hell is this thing?" Kirito pointed at the yellow orb, which is located in the depths of his chest.

"That's a World Gear." Francis answers and went back to his works.

"The what what?" Kirito said with confusion.

"The yellow orb, that you been wondering is a World Gear. It's your new heart," With that quick answer, he went back to work.

"Oh, okay! So explained to me that why the hell is this my new heart?" Kirito asked again, with a bit of force.

"Your heart has been removed from your chest, when the Laughing Coffin members are torturing you. They decided to drop your body here, so you can die, but I was able to save you with the latest tech I have built, The World Gear. And now you have it implanted in your chest."

When Francis finished his explanation about the World Gear, Kirito was a little freaked out. He was about to die, he couldn't believe that he's about to die. He does remember that Laughing Coffin has a vendetta with Kirito, but with Laughing Coffin becoming the largest crime syndicate, this has gone too far.

Suddenly, Kirito and Francis heard footsteps coming to where they are located, and they see the metal doors open, revealing three Laughing Coffin members, and their Commander, Kuradeel wearing the attires of Laughing Coffin from SAO.

Kirito was in shocked. Kirito thought Kuradeel was dead, until he recalled that Rick didn't let anybody die, but were able to release the players who have fallen during SAO. Kuradeel, looked straight at Kirito's face, and give him a sinister smirk of his.

"Well! Well! If it isn't Kirito! The Black Swordsman of SAO! The Spriggan of ALO! The hero that saved everyone from that dreaded death game! But, it turns out the players that are thought are dead, and permanently will never come back to life... But, we were able to prevail! Hahahahahahaha!"

Kirito didn't do anything at all, he was shocked, and now terrified, that Laughing Coffin is now in the real world, they have the power to conquer parts of the world. "Where's your leader! Where's PoH! Answer me dammit!" Kirito demanded, but he receives a blade through his stomach.

"Wh-what...?" Kirito fallen to his knees, bearing his stomach, blood leaking out from his abdomen. "Kazuto!" Francis yelled, but he was restrained by the Laughing Coffin members, preventing him from helping Kirito.

"Hahahahaha! Kirito! You supposed to be the strongest Beater all in Aincrad, but it seems that it's only in the virtual world," Kuradeel grabbed Kirito's jaw, and brought near to his face.

"Now just remember this, this is the real world. I can kill you, I can grind you, I can butcher you, I can do anything I want since I don't get hunted down. The reason that your still here is that Francis guy could keep you alive and make us weapons." He pushed Kirito, where he was hit by one of the metal plates.

"W-weapons?" Kirito asked.

"Yes. You have the technology of 2025 so you'll help us conquer all that gets in our way! We will be the most power guild in the world, people will forget of what happen in Japan and Chicago, any incident that was caused from people... people will remember the guild that has conquer the world... not the Kuzuryu Clan, not Fenrir, not White Fang, but Laughing Coffin... the world's most dangerous mercenaries."

Kirito couldn't believe it, Kuradeel and his guild are trying to take over the world. Kirito couldn't let that happen, the world of Aincrad has already suffered the wrath of Laughing Coffin, and has exterminated all of the members. He couldn't let that happen in the real world.

"No. I won't build any weapons for Laughing Coffin or any other terrorist group to cause panic to the world." Kirito says, as he spat blood on Kuradeel's metal boots. "Heheh... I'm not asking you," He got a small dagger, and jabbed it to Kirito's abdomen. Kirito yelled once again in agony, feeling the pain makes him feel that he's is not gonna last longer.

"I'm telling you, I'm not asking for permission. if you want to talk back to the guy that removed your heart, wait until PoH gets here. Now then, go and continue to work you pile of shit!" Kuradeel kicked Kirito in the face, still conscious, he looked back to the Laughing Coffin members were they departed.

"D-damn...*cough* I thought... I can deal with those bastards... but I guess that I'm for show..." Kirito grunted due to the stabs he receives and tries to get up, but couldn't. "Man, you are really reckless," Francis helped Kirito to get up, and treated his wound. After healing Kirito, Francis told him that it's time to work, which confused Kirito. He told them that they don't have to build any weapons, just worked on something that will bring Laughing Coffin attention.

Kirito agreed with Francis terms and decided to build something that'll pass the time he's in here. He was curious about the World Gear and asked him he he can see the blueprints of the World Gear, and he did. Kirito analyzed every part of the World Gear and was shocked about this function.

"Whoa! This tech is so rare! I never seen this kind of power gear that'll support a body that didn't have a organ. So you're making bio-organic system am I correct?" Kirito asked Francis.

"Well, technically you're right. The World Gear is a machine that'll helped a subject that has lost its organ and the World Gear will manifest itself with the host and will provide an energy source for cities, and any other places that is powered by electronics." He answer.

"So basically, you created mini generators, cool." Kirito gave the blueprints back to Francis and started to build a little robot, which looked like a little ball, with a camera in the center, and has little legs, which he wanted a little companion while he's a prisoner for Laughing Coffin. It was already late, and Francis told Kirito to get some rest and get ready for tomorrow. Kirito followed his words and went directly to his bed, which is just an mess-up matress. He layed down his head and started to looked up, and was thinking.

He was finding ways of how to get out of this hellhole, but couldn't found none. He's absolutely trap here, there's no way out. He turned to his little robot, admiring his creation. "You know what, I'm gonna add you to my computer system when we get the hell out of here." The little robot started to make beep noises which Kirito was glad that the robot, understands him.

"Hmm, I gotta give you a name for the time being, while we are going to stay here," The robot beeped in joy, for it's gonna have a name. "Hmm, what should I name you, Kirito Jr?" The robot did a low beep, which signaled him, that he doesn't like that name.

"Well, that's disappointing. That's the only name I thought," Kirito lay down and kept thinking of ideas of naming his little companion. He placed his hand on his chest, still thinking for a name, until he looked at his artificial heart and got it.

"I know, what about I name you Tex?" The little robot beeped an high tone, which signaled that it like that name. "It's settled, I'm gonna named you Tex." Kirito lay down with his little robot and wander the world of dreamland. While he was sleeping a few minutes, he got an idea.

"That's it!" Kirito jumped out of his mattress, and grab Tex by the hands and dashed towards the parts in the pile of tech. He took one by one, making sure that he has everything he needs. He got all the parts from the pile a put them on a table and started to build something.

"Tex, I need your help. If this plan is gonna work, I'm gonna need some help with the computer hard drives," Tex, beeped in joy, for doing something to help his creator. On that night, Kirito or Tex didn't have any sleep, even though Tex is a robot and doesn't need sleep, they were trying to get what Kirito has planned and make sure it can work. Their plan has took them three months to do it.

 **Three Months Later**

Three months has pasted, and Kirito needs more parts in order to make his creation an success. So he asked Laughing Coffin, if he could get some more parts for the next tech, he's going to make. Laughing Coffin didn't notice that Kirito didn't agreed with the terms of making weapons for the mercenary guild, but they didn't think it through. With that, Kirito and Tex were able to get the parts to finished building the tech, but the problem is that it needs a power source, and while they were pondering of which source they'll use, Laughing Coffin enter the underground base, where Kirito and Francis are kept hostage, and building them weapons.

"Alright Kazuto, where is it?" said Kuradeel, asking for Kirito's new tech.

"Umm, it's not finish. I need a few parts and a power source for the new tech." He answers.

"I don't care if you didn't finish, I'm asking where is the new weapon?" Kirito was in a tight spot, there is no way that he can delayed that answer. If he couldn't find the right excuse, he'll be killed for sure.

"It's right here," Francis stood up from his chair. Of what in his hand, is a small metallic part in a vial. Kuradeel started to walk towards Francis and snatched the vial and started to look at it properly.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kuradeel yelled.

"It's the new weapon, The Nano-Gear. It can infiltrate any computer systems and you can control them via the nano's sensors program. With this, you can take over the White House and will ruled over the United Nations if you want." Kuradeel smirked, seeing this new tech.

"However, I'm not done with that yet, so give me and Kirito a few-"

"Enough, I understand your works. You'll have three hours until the boss gets here and sees these new Nano-Gears. If you don't have much time to finish the weapon, your heads will be on a platter." Kuradeel told his men to leave the base and go back to their works and let Francis and Kirito finished the weapon.

"Did you really create that weapon?" Kirito asked Francis.

"This? It just a piece of a screw in a vial." Francis said, as he throws the vial to the pile of spare parts. He turned to Kirito, puzzled by his workings.

"Kazuto, I know you have been working on something for the last three months, and I think I need an explanation." Kirito sighed and turn to his little robot, and picked him up to show him to Francis.

"Tex gave me an idea to escape this dump, and I'm working as fast as I can, because I know that PoH won't believe anything, you told Kuradeel." Kirito answered and grab the remaining parts he needs for his escape.

"What? How are you sure that PoH will know that I'm lying?"

"I've seen him in the game, and trust me, he's knows that if your lying or not." Kirito was almost finished with the escape weapon and needs just a little time.

"Alright, so explained to me that what are you working on?" Francis asked.

"Alright, when I was giving Tex his name, I suddenly got an idea of getting out of here. So I have been making an armor that will help us get out of this hellhole and get us back home." Kirito said as he finished the last part of the suit.

"Okay, so can I ask what kind of armor you making?" Francis asked again. Kirito pulled off the cloth that it's covering the armor he made. It was the attire that he wore in SAO, it has armor mixed with it. The helmet has a two piece with it, the top part is were the user can see and analyzed any technological varities and weakness. The bottom part is to protect the bottom part of the face, but it's also a voice command to activate the functions of the suit. The whole body is made out of steel plates from the pile and has implanted many weapons in the suit, including his sword when he enter in SAO, the Anneal Blade.

Francis was shocked and amazed by the effort Kirito did, when he became Laughing Coffin's captive. "Kirito, how did you this?" said Francis, who couldn't control his shocking emotion of seeing the suit. "I probably haven't told everyone about this, but I was stuck in SAO and have complete mastery of swordship. I was kinda the OP player in that death game. And since Laughing Coffin was originally created in the game, if they want to be what they are in the game, then so will I." Kirito stand up and told Francis to help him to get the armor.

Francis nodded and help Kirito to get in the armor. Francis told him that the armor will not protect him from strong firepower, but Kirito didn't cared and was ready to go get the hell out of their underground imprisonment.

 **Laughing Coffin's base, PoH's Chamber**

PoH was sitting down on his throne, watching many replays of the players attacks from SAO. PoH was wearing a large black cloak that you can barely see his whole body but his mask. His mask was made of iron, which has the insignia of Laughing Coffin, imprinted on his mask. He just kept looking at the screen, watching all the players actions on fighting a boss.

He paused on the part, where he can see Kirito. He whisper to himself about looking Kirito, fighting the boss. "Kazuto Kirigaya... you may exterminate all the Laughing Coffin members, but we lived on. I going to say this once, I want to kill you. I wanted a chance to kill you in SAO, but you had destroyed my guild. I won't give mercy to anyone who destroys all my hard work. I'm already ready for you Kazuto, That Photonic Generator of yours will help you very much, but will not when it's on our possession."

Kuradeel entered PoH's chamber to informed him the progress. "PoH, Francis has made an new weapon which will let us have full control of every technology in the world." Kuradeel informed. "He's lying." Kuradeel flinched a little by his leader's response. "I beg your pardon?"

"There is no way that Francis can create the Nano-Gears with the parts he has in his disposal," The leader said. "Well, you said that they can built anything with the parts we gave them. How couldn't they not created the Nano-Gears?" Kuradeel asked.

"Because you need the X-component in order to control all the techs in the world. If we were able to get into Kirito's Photonic Generator mainframe, The Generator will suck up all the power of the Nano-Gears and the X-component can allow the nano-bites to adapt to the systems codes." Kuradeel was astonish and shocked. He can't believe that he was fooled that there is no Nano-Gear to take over any computer systems.

"Damn it!" Kuradeel cursed. "Men! Go and kill Francis and Kazuto! Those bastards will pay with their lives for making a fool out of us!" Kuradeel and his men ran to the underground base where the geniuses are held.

PoH turned to the screen where Kirito is slaying an boss. "First, there was the war in Japan, The battle of monsters, the attack of the white knight, the bloody massacre in Downtown, The Paris Genocide, let see if you can defeat the ordeals you'll face later on..."

 **Back with Kirito & Francis**

Kirito and Francis were finishing the details and speculations about the suit. "Alright Kazuto, the suit is ready. I'll see if I can rewrite the modification of the weaponry, so you can control them by your use." Francis was trying to do everything he can to get out of the base and be free, but he needs Kirito to fight off the Laughing Coffin members so he can get out.

Kirito puts on a coat from the SAO, where he wears during the boss battles, but without his Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Kirito took the the Anneal Blade and held it between his palms. He puts on his helmet and covers it with his black hood. Kirito's helmet eyes, started to glow yellow, and the World Gear started to put energy in the suit. sure the suit only have armor plates of his chest, legs, arms, and the head, unlike any other suit, where they cover the whole thing, Kirito turns to Francis and tells him that the suit is working.

"Francis, the suit is completely ready to go. We are going home!" Kirito announced. Francis smiles in return. Kirito was wondering of what Francis is going to do after they get out.

"Yo Francis, I was wondering of where are you going to go when we get the hell out of here?" The swordsman asked.

"I don't know, probably going back to the Novoselic Kingdom. I was born there after all," Francis replies and continues to work.

"The Novoselic Kingdom? Is it where the young and attractive princess rules their? Heh, I heard that nobody doesn't know that it existed, well, at least that's the place that you won't be found by Laughing Coffin." said Kirito.

"I hope so," Francis continues to finish up all the system programs and was ready to go. "Alright, we are set to go Kazuto, lets get the hell out of here." said Francis. "Hell yeah! Tex, we are going home!" Tex beeped in joy, for he is going to have a home. Tex jumped into the bag, that Kirito has on his back, as the trio are leaving by busting the steel door, the door open automatically and Laughing Coffin members started to shoot at the guys.

Kirito blocked all the bullets by using his Anneal Blade, which resulted the shooters to run out of ammo. "Holy shit! he blocked all the bullets!" said the first member. "Wait, is he wearing armor? What the fuck?! We are screwed!" said the second member. Kirito held up a fist. "You damn right you're guys are screwed."

Kirito right hooked the two members, with one punch. The members landed on the rocky area of the underground tunnel, and now their eyes were swirling, proving that they are knocked out. Kirito turns to Francis. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't intended no wounds at all. So lets keep moving." Francis answers as the armored swordsman and the Novoselic genius are escaping. Once they enter the center of the tunnel, they were surrounded by many Laughing Coffin members with guns, and blades. Kuradeel appeared in front of his squadron.

"Well Kazuto, you're surrounded. It's ashamed that you must die already, I was hoping to kill you by myself, but I'll let my men to have you." The men got their rifles ready and their swords clean to be ready to be cover in blood. Kirito smirk under the helmet, he tap Francis on the shoulder, to tell him to get behind him all means necessary.

While Francis followed Kirito's directions, Kirito told Kuradeel about a way to take them all down. "Listen wimpy ass dude from the Knights of the Blood Oath, scratch that, ex-wimpy ass dude from the Knights of the Blood Oath, you don't realized that the armor I'm wearing is very powerful than the likes of you." said Kirito.

"Oh, and what would that be. Starburst Stream, Eclipse, Double Circular?" Kuradeel joked.

"Nope! World Beam." said Kirito.

"What?" It was too late for Kuradeel to asked his question, because him and his squadron was blown away to the walls by the blast from his chest, where the World Gear was located. Kuradeel was able to get up and sees Kirito in his metal suit. "Alright wimp, tell me to get out of here, or you want to have a rematch." Kuradeel was confused, but smirked at his options.

"Why do you want to have a rematch? You have already lost to Laughing Coffin, so what's the point to kill you? Unless, you want me to kill you, I'll be gladly-" Kuradeel was cut off when Kirito grab his Anneal Blade and cuts off all the armor, Kuradeel was wearing, and now he all has is just a plain white T-shirt and black boxers.

"Wow, you do really like Laughing Coffin a lot that the clothes you wear are Laughing Coffin's armory. How sad, you fanboy." Kirito insulted Kuradeel, who was frighten and angered at the same time. "How?! How are you able to make that weapon?!" Kuradeel demanded.

"The pile of steel you left in the base. I was able to mixed each steel so the blade was able to cut hard metals." Kirito replied and held up a fist. Kuradeel was so frighten that he covered himself with his weak arms, but Kirito just flicked him with the right amount of force on the head to be send to the rocky wall again, were he is now unconscious.

Kirito tells Francis to go and find the exit, he picks up a gun and gives it to Francis. Francis nodded and was now finding any pathways to the exit. Kirito headed to the base where all the Laughing Coffin members are all at. The problem is that now the members are carrying RPGs and was ready to lauch the missile to Kirito.

"Ah shit."

KABOOM!

Kirito was sent a few feets back to the rocky wall but was able to keep himself conscious. "Damn! That's it! I'm gonna get a Old Fashion when I get the hell out of here!" Kirito was able to walk towards to the base, where the members were able to shoot at Kirito again, and was send to the rocky wall, where he landed when they launched at him once.

"Aw come on! You are starting to piss me off! You guys are becoming dicks! Dicks!" Kirito thought an idea to avoid of being blasted at again, but it will hurt. A lot.

Kirito was trying to gather all the energy from his World Gear and was able to shoot another World Beam in the base. Once he did, a huge explosion happen, and Kirito was sent to the wall so hard, that he was able to go outside of Laughing Coffin's hidden base.

"I did it? Hey! I did it! Take that assholes!" Kirito decided to flipped them off, even though there was no one witnessing the act. Kirito heard murmurs behind him, and sees of what shocked him.

Francis was shot multiple times in the abdomen, which cause so much blood to come out. Kirito rushed to Francis side to help but he sees that he can't recover Francis from his wounds. "Francis! Francis!" Kirito yelled.

"K-Kazuto...?"

"Yeah... It's me buddy." said Kirito.

"I'm not... gonna make it." Francis boldly answers.

"Who... who did this to you?!" Kirito asked to Francis of who caused this to his friend.

"PoH... He was able to find me and shoot me multiple times..." The Novoselic genius said. "He knows that you are going to escape, so he thought that if one of us is going to escape... then one of us has to... die." Francis was running out of breath, it's almost time for him to go to the other world.

"Francis! Francis! Dammit don't you die on me!" Kirito was shaking Francis to keep him awake. Francis told him something befor he dies. "Kazuto... no matter what you do... no matter what you think... no matter what you cause... do everything of what you think is right." With that, Francis draw his last breath, and died. Kirito couldn't believe it, Francis is dead.

Kirito was filled with mixed emotions, he couldn't act out of what he feels now. He has neglecting the people he cared about and now, the karma has finally given him the worst. Tex came out of Kirito's pack and sees Francis's body. Tex made a low beeped, signaling Kirito that he's sorry for his death. Kirito gently patted Tex on the head, and stand up.

"Alright PoH, it's time for payback." Kirito turned and charged Laughing Coffin's base, but it turns out that it's a trap. A huge explosion caused inside the base, brushed Kirito away 300 feet away from the destroy base. When Kirito was sent away from the explosion, PoH walked through the rubble he caused, and stared where Kirito was heading.

"Hmph, it seems you are going to the middle of the desert. No matter, you won't survived for long," PoH looked at the blueprints Kirito lefted, and smiled. "It seems that you created a foe for you to combat, but it won't be me, or Laughing Coffin. No, it will be an enemy that you didn't completely defeated in the game." With that, PoH called for the remaining members and follow hi to the next base they have.

 **Middle of the Desert**

Kirito started to woke up from the explosion he had endured, and now sees that he's in the middle of the sandy valleys. Kirito was starting to get piss for being blast off so easily and was unconscious during his trip of landing in the desert.

"Crap! I thought I would have endure that explosion, guess I was wrong." Kirito started to stand up and sees that his armor is a total wreck, everything he has attached him for battle, is destroyed. "Oh well, the first ones don't get it easy of the bat." Kirito removed all the pieces of his armor and takes out Tex, to see if he's okay.

"Yo little dude, you okay?" The little bot beeped to tell that he's alright. Kirito was relief, he didn't want to lose another friend. Kirito started to look around to see if there's any place to stayed for a while. There was none at all.

"Well shit. I guess we have to wait and find help," Kirito was saying his word, until he saw that Tex was contacting help via an satellite, contacting for assistance. Kirito was in shocked to see that Tex was able to get help.

"Tex when did you know how to get contact?" Kirito asked. Tex beeped to tell that he's able to upload anything when Kirito needs assistance. "Tex, I don't know what to call you, an AI or Einstein? Scratch that, AI or me?" Kirito joked. While the two companions were having there time, an helicopter came and spotted them.

"Holy shit it work!" Kirito yelled. Tex turned and beeped to tell him, that did he doubt him. "What? I didn't doubt you, well I kinda thought you did since I thought you were cheering me up." Tex gave him another beep to reply his answer.

"Whatta ya mean I'm a asshole?! I created you?! Why would diss your dad like that?!" Tex beeped again, to reply back to Kirito's babbling.

"What?! How could you say that to your dad?! That's it, when we get back, no dinner for you for three months!" Tex replied back with a tons of beeps.

"Just pretend you can eat. Jeez, you making me look like a bad father," Tex replied one last time.

"What?! I don't even have kids, and you're already saying that I'm a bad father?! That's cold little dude." While the guys were talking, a familiar soldier came out of the helicopter to check on Kirito.

"Damn, can't believe you made it." Kirito turns to see Klein, in his military uniform. "Whoa Klein, I didn't expect you to save me." said Kirito.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Klein yelled.

"Nothing, lets get back home." Kirito replied, carrying his pack and started to head off to the helicopter. When he enter the copter, Klein asked him about what happen to him in the last three months. Kirito told him that he was kidnapped by Laughing Coffin, and was force to make weapons for them. he denied and ripped off his heart. While having the new heart called the World Gear, he was able to create an armor that only works with the World Gear.

"So, are you going to remove that "World Gear" thing?" Klein asked.

"Wow, I didn't know you want me to die?" Kirito joked.

"Wait what?! You will die if your gear is removed?!" Klein exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. Remember, that they ripped off my heart, and Francis made me an artificial heart." Kirito said, making Klein to remember about the new heart. "Oh yeah, so you gonna keep that forever? What would the guys do when they see you like this?" Klein said.

"Will see when I get to my building," Kirito answers back to the Salamander fairy. "Huh?"

 **Kirigaya Industries, Manhattan, New York**

Everyone was waiting for Kirito's return, due to him missing for the last three months, everyone was worried that if he'd died. Everyone, including Asuna, was there waiting to see if Kirito made it safely. Luckily for them, he did. A white limo came across Kirigaya industries, and Kirito came out of his limo.

People were asking questions to him about the last three months, he told them that he can ask all the questions when he enters his building. Once they did, Kirito started to walk to the podium, where people below, keep asking him of what happen.

"Mr. Kirigaya, what happen when you were in Afghanistan?"

"Mr. Kirigaya, what did the terrorist did to you?"

"Mr. Kirigaya, how were you able to get out?"

With many questions constantly being made, Kirito was able to answer all. "Well I was going on a business trip, The terrorist is Laughing Coffin and they ripped my heart off, and I was able to get out because I had help. So any questions like, how the fuck you're not dead, Did you lived in torment since you where kept captive, or Do you feel happy that you got back? Well if no one is gonna answer, I'll answer them for you." Kirito surprise the people by telling them of his thoughts and answer.

"I have a artificial heart, and yes I lived in torment, they didn't have Burger King there, and yes I feel happy that I got back here, because I'm going to Burger King. Yo guys! Lets go to Burger King! I'll tell you of what happen!" Kirito started dashing to his limo and called his friends to come get inside. So Asuna, Sugu, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Sachi, the rest of Moonlit Black Cats, Agil, Klein, and anyone that Kirito considers a friend, which resulted the limo to be completely full. "Alright! Here we go!"

 **Burger King**

Kirito and the guys enter Burger King, where Kirito approach to the counter and gets everyone there food.

"Hello, my name is Codename and I'll take your order."

"Great, lets see. Uhh, I'll take a Whopper, and uhh... a soft drink with fries at the side, and uhh... every dude with me will get the same I'll get, and uhh... the girls will have the salad and a small burger and a milkshake. I guess that's all."

"Alright I'll get ready when it's done. Hey Beyond! 36 orders of the number one combos but add the salads to the sixteen orders, and add them a milkshake!"

"What the fuck?! We ran out of the patties!" Beyond answers back to Codename.

"What?! We have 36 hungry customers! We can't lose this job!" Codename yelled.

"Easy for you to say! There's a fucking wolf in the kitchen!" Beyond yelled back.

"Wait what?! How the fuck there's a wolf in here?!"

"The wolf follow us when we brought back the patties! Oh shit! Oh shit! It's biting me! Fuuuuuucccckk! It's biting my balls! Codename fucking help me!" Codename had nothing to do, but help his friend. "Excused me sir, but I must help my friend for a moment, after that, then we get your food ready." Codename says to Kirito.

"Sure!" Kirito responded.

"Thanks, Hang on homie! I'm coming! Oh shit! it got me in the neck! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

With that, the group finds a rows of tables where all of his friends can sit. In one table, there was the main people that Kirito wanted to talk to about his abduction, Asuna, Sugu, Klein, Agil, and Sinon.

"So guys, hows it going? I heard that Asuna was taking care of the company for a while when I was in Afghanistan." Kirito started to make a small talk for his friends, but suddenly it went awkward. "Kirito, is it true that Laughing Coffin ripped off your heart?" asked Sinon.

"Yep! Look you see this," Kirito open his shirt to show them that he has a new implanted heart. "I have the World Gear, I never thought that I have a robotic heart. Oh well, I guess I have to get use to it!" With that, the familiar employee came with the food, but has many bandages on the neck.

"Here... is your order guys... today's burgers... wolf patties... enjoy!" Codename tries to speak but the wolf did much damage, that he couldn't speak properly. "I can't feel... my balls... lets have a break..." said Beyond. "See ya later!" Codename began to say his goodbyes as well. "Codename, out!" With that, the mysterious duos left.

"So," Kirito turns to the group. "Lets eat!" Everyone, all 36 friends of Kirito's began feasting on the food, that they were served. How's its possible for a dude, to have many friends?!

 **Kirigaya Industries**

Kirito went back to his building, he immediately went straight to his office and asks his partner, Kayaba, the AI, for some assistance. "Welcome back, Mr. Kirigaya. How may I can be of assistance today." Akihiko asked Kirito for anything that he can do.

"Uh yeah, I want you to search up the Laughing Coffin history from SAO, to the real world. Can you do that for me?" said Kirito.

"Of course, sir." said Akihiko, and began finding many information about Laughing Coffin. While he was doing that, Kirito took out Tex from his suit, and showed him around his new home. "Here, we can have your studies, but we need to remove the shelves of books so we can make your little lab. Here, we can have your little home. I know that it's on the top of my desk, but I need a personal secretary in my office. Don't look at the women I dated years ago, though." While Kirito was showing Tex's new home, Akihiko finally has the information of Laughing Coffin.

"Sir, I have all the data that you can know about Laughing Coffin." said Kayaba. "Alright, lay it on me!" Kirito replied. "Very well, sir."

"Laughing Coffin was a guild, that was formed in Sword Art Online, in the reality, 2022-2025, Laughing Coffin is a murder guild that kills other players, for their personal reasons, or for the fun of it. When The Knights of the Blood Oath, and other players, began their attack on Laughing Coffin, the guild was verified as decease. Until you were able to understand that you were stuck in that reality, Laughing Coffin didn't form, until recent disasters in Paris, Chicago, Japan, and Downtown. They decided to form so they can have control over many weaken states. Their primary target, is the Novoselic Kingdom, since of their whereabouts is unheard from the world. Their plan is to eliminate all the citizens of the Novoselic Kingdom, to show that they can also cause a epidemic in the world." Akihiko informs all the known facts for Kirito.

Kirito started to remember that Francis is from the Novoselic Kingdom, he also thought that since the Novoselic Kingdom is hidden from the government, the kingdom probably has the highest tech in their country, and the reason that why PoH kidnapped Francis in the first place. "Akihiko, can you do me a favor and deliver me some uh... titanium alloy, and some nickel-titanium?" asked Kirito.

"Well, we do have many titanium alloys in stock, but we barely have got the nickel-titanium, are you sure you want to use them?" asked Kayaba.

"Yes, and uhh can you also do an analysis on this armor?" Kirito presses a button on his desk, and his floor started to open and show a display of his first armor. "Certainly sir, are going to improve the armor?" said Kayaba while he was scanning the armor.

"Improve? I'm going to make another one. That armor can't be remodel because I put specific part in that and it can't properly be disassemble, so I'm making another one, but it's going to take a lot of work and I need your help." Kirito explains to his AI that the armor he's going to make, must be ready for warfare and combat against other threats, because the armor he made in Afghanistan wasn't enough to take down the rest of Laughing Coffin.

"So you are planning to fight Laughing Coffin yourself?" said Kayaba.

"Well... yep!" Kirito replied. "Also, I need some rare key components for the World Gear. Since it's going to be a power source of the Spriggan Marks, then this must be confine with all the parts of the armor."

"Spriggan Marks?" questioned Kayaba.

"Yea, Spriggan Marks. These armors are going to have a brand right? So I decided to named them the avatar I chose in ALO." answers Kirito.

"I understand sir, but why you decided to name the armors Spriggan?"

"Because they'll all fly of course!" said Kirito. "Yep, these armors are going to help me fly!" With that, Kirito and Akihiko began their works to creating all the specific armors for different uses. They didn't realized that it took them three months later.

 **Three Months Later**

Three months past again,and Kirito stayed in his place in Malibu, where he has his best sex memories in his bed, but right now, he's in his large garage, where he keeps all his works in there. "Alright, how's the Elucidator metal?" asked Kirito, which wearing his black undershirt and grey pants.

"The new tungsten-magnesium alloy transfusions are working properly sir, and not only that, the tungsten is making the blade stronger and nearly unbreakable, as for the magnesium has made the weapon lighter to wield, which means that you can wield the blade easily." Kayaba reported.

"Good, and the Dark Repulser?"

"The Dark Repulser materials are scarce in the globe. The crystalline ingot from SAO, has rare minerals that can't be calculated. None of the gems, crystals, or ingots that has that kind of material." replied Kayaba.

"Dammit! Well, I guess I have to find these rare crystals on my own, but right now, I want to see if the Spriggan Mark II is ready." said Kirito.

"The Spriggan Mark II, is already complete and is ready to be used sir." answer Kayaba.

"Good, now lets get things going!" Kirito hopped on the center of his huge garage, and multiple mechanical arms came out from the ceiling of the garage. The arms brought pieces of the Spriggan Mark II, and started implanting the pieces of the armor.

Once it was complete, the color of the armor is black as always, and the armor just look likes the avatar from ALO, but only the head, chest, arms, and legs have the titanium alloy. The helmet looks like the same but is now more detailed. The helmet looks similar to an certain white armored assassin, but it's black. One of the arms gives Kirito the long and large broadsword, the weapon he started in ALO. Kirito activated the armor to go out and fly. The back of the chest armor, was now shooting out a photonic energy, which is the shape of the wings of the Spriggan. Kirito garage started to open, so Kirito can give it a test drive.

"Alright Kayaba, I'm ready! Also, I'm going to find materials for the Dark Repulser. I want the Spriggan Mark IV to get the greatest goods," Kirito says as he started to accelerate to the night skies. Kirito was flying all over California, enjoying the armor he created. "Wooohooo! This is amazing! I feel like I'm in ALO again! Wooohooo! Okay, now to find the crystals." Kirito started to go on a fast pace, to find the materials and to get to complete his armors.

Kirito found a deserted island, outside of California. He thought there is rare materials in the island, so he dashed to the island surface and was able to land carefully. "Okay, Kayaba. Can you do an analysis of this island?" Kirito asked.

"Certainly sir," Akihiko was able to analyze all the parts of the island in 20 seconds. "Hmm, it appears that the island is not part of any of the continents. It appears to have a lot of many concentrated substance in the island. It looks like it could be an evolution effect." explained Kayaba.

"Evolution effect?" said Kirito.

"Yes. It appears there must been people living in these parts of the island and somewhat their DNA was altered and they were able to have some effect to the island. The source is hard to calculate, but it appears that it's not ordinary." replied Kayaba.

"Then, they must have some source which is part of the earth, and not from man." answers Kirito.

"Correct, the substance looks like it was made over 700,000 years ago. Also this source is quite powerful to create the Dark Repulser." Kayaba stated. "Oh good, because I just found one in my hand." Kirito opened his hands to reveal a piece of a crystal.

"When did you obtained this object?" asked Kayaba.

"While you where talking of this." Kirito replied.

Kirito started to analyzed the crystal and finally got the results he needed. "Huh? a Dragon Lacrima? Don't know what is this shit do, but looks strong and rare. Alright lets find all the fragments of this." Kirito looked all over the island to find many Dragon Lacrima fragments. Once finish, he started to fly to his place in Malibu and brought all the Dragon Lacrimas to his work table.

"Alright, since I got this crystal, I think we should-" Suddenly, his phone started to ring

*Ring* *Ring*

Kirito started to pick up his phone and sees that Asuna is calling.

"Hello, Asuna" he said.

"Kazuto, where are you? You're suppose to be in the party in New York right now to give out your next invention, but I see that your still in Malibu." She yelled.

"Relax, I was just... doing my hobby, but don't worry I'll be there."

"How?!"

"Because I'm going there by flying."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, can't talk! Gotta get ready!" Kirito ended the call and started to go to his room to get his tux and to put it on. "Kayaba! Assemble the parts of the Spriggan Mark II right now!" Kirito yelled.

"But, you're armor is in the garage, and your still in your bedroom." Akihiko replied.

"Don't care! Do it!" He yelled once again.

"Very well," Kayaba brought the parts to Kirito's room so he can go to New York. "Oh yeah! Okay armor, just get close to- wait? Too fast! Too fast!" But it was to late, the chest plate went straight to Kirito's chest, which cause him to crash to his wall. Then the arm and leg plates crashed to Kirito's arms and legs, which cause the impact to be more painful. "Oh god...Oh god... Oh god... wait- Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" the helmet went to Kirito's head, which cause the wall to break. Kirito was able to get up, but realized his wall is destroyed. "Crap! Tex! can you please get your parts and reconstruct the wall please!" Kirito was calling Tex, where he's on the couch, watching TV.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Not right now Tex, just please! Can you fix it when I come back?" Kirito begged. Tex beeped to agree to fix his broken wall. "Thanks Tex! Alright, Kayaba! Boost the armor's ignition!"

"But sir, that's too much acceleration you are going through. Are you sure you want to go on the point, that you can possibly die?" Kayaba asked.

Kirito started to think this through and gave Kayaba a simple answer. "Well, I'll YOLO this shit!"

"Very well, sir." Kayaba boosted the armor's speed, and Kirito can't wait to used his armor's upgrade. "Alright! New York, here I-Whoaaaaaaaah" Kirito when straight to his ceiling and created a hole through it. Kirito's armor was out of control and went swirling in the sky, without any control. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Kayaba! Autopilot! AUTOPILOT!" Kirito was able to get Kayaba to get the suit to autopilot, but it was Kirito's downside.

"Alright, now that the suit is now in autopilot, I can-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Too fast! Too fast! TOO FAST!" Kirito suit went crazy and started to fly on its own. The autopilot with the boosters, made the suit lack in control of the two function, which resulted the suit, to lose it control. All the people in Malibu, can only hear the screams of a person that sounds he's afraid of heights.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

 **New York**

In New York, the cities are shining bright, the noises of cars are getting louder, and the people at Kirigaya Industries in Manhattan are having a blast, enjoying the party, hosted by the one and only, but the problem is, that he's still in the suit.

Asuna is wearing a beautiful red dress, sitting next to a bar, waiting for Kirito's arrival. She sighs, drinking her wine, waiting for the head of Kirigaya Industries to come. While, she was having her time, an individual came to approach her.

"Hello, Miss Yuuki Asuna, you seem to be lonely." said a familiar person.

"No, I'm fine, umm Mr..."

"Cecil, David Cecil. I'm here to see Mr. Kirigaya's appearance since he's the big shot of his company but since he's not here, I guess I can leave." he replied.

"He said that he's coming soon, but I doubt that." said a sadden Asuna.

"Don't worry he'll come,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he has responsibility of his enterprises. He already see what the world is now, so he already knows of what is important and what is the biggest issue. So if he comes late, that doesn't mean he doesn't want to come." Cecil starts to head out to his merry way.

"Wait," Asuna held Cecil's shoulder. "I have a question for you, why are you here to talk only about Kazuto? Are some investor or something?"

"Actually, I'm sent here my a friend of Kazuto, and so I'm here to tell him of his progress. But I can tell you about his progress for him." He replies.

"Oh, okay?" Asuna accepts his offering.

While they were talking, outside of Kirigaya Industries is Kirito on his suit, trying to land on the building. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Kirito crashed on top of his building, and the good thing that no one is here to see him in the armor. "Alright, I made it... time to introduce the people..." said Kirito, who is running out of breath since he has been screaming fro the rest of the trip.

Kirito went down stairs to where the party's is at, and once he got there, he met with a familiar face. "Well, I'm surprise that you made it to your party, Kirigaya?"

"Well, it's good to see you too Glynda." It appears that Kirito has encounter with the mysterious Glynda Goodwitch, which appears that she's wearing the same attire from when they first met.

"What's with the same dress, Goodwitch? I thought you would've bring something new, I mean, I finally came back from Afghanistan." said Kirito.

"I know that, but I clearly like this dress much better." She replied.

"Alright. So anyway, what are you here for? Is there anything you want to know?" said Kirito.

"In fact, there is something I really want to talk about," Glynda pulled Kirito's arm and took him to corner of the party, where no one would here them. "When you disappeared, I found that the guild that kidnapped you, is Laughing Coffin." She says, while she was getting the information form her phone.

"Well Duh! Everyone knows that Laughing Coffin kidnapped me." Kirito reply sarcastically.

"Well then, you know about this." Glynda gave Kirito her phone to show images of Laughing Coffin's plans. Kirito was wide-eyed shock to see what Laughing Coffin did. Laughing Coffin was able to get Kirito's Revelation, and used it to decimate many parts of Afghanistan. "W-what the hell..." Kirito started to grew pale, seeing the destruction they cause with his tech.

"That's not all," Glynda took back her phone and started to look for more details about Laughing Coffin. "I was able to find a video of what Laughing Coffin has been posting, and I found one directed to you." She flipped her phone to widescreen and give it to Kirito to see.

When the video began, it appears that PoH, wearing a large cloak, but he was able to see the iron mask, imprinted with the Laughing Coffin symbol.

"Well hello, Kazuto."

"You may be wondering, of how we able to take your tech? Well you see, remember you held the meeting in Afghanistan? Well, we were able to kill them all and took the Revelation for our selves. Want to look at the general's head?"

PoH pulled out the head of the bald general, where the blood is still dripping, and his eyes are wide soulless. Kirito was in a stance where he can't do, because of the horror what Laughing Coffin brought. PoH took out two knives from his cloak and stuck the knives to the cold sockets of the headless general. He then to out another knife and opened the mouth of the general, and pull out his tongue and cut it off.

Everything Kirito is seeing, made him sick and wanted to stop watching the video, but he knows that PoH wants him to know something. PoH then drop the head to the floor and began to speak again.

"You see, there has been many disasters of the world. Like the Paris Genocide, White Star wants to have chaos over the peaceful city, but failed because he was weak. Chicago, where the clash of the two beast which cause devastation all over the city, but was stopped when the monster, known as Titan, wanted peace and left. The mysterious murders of gangs and assassins from the white knight, Incursio. The strongest and most brutal killer in my eyes. The Downtown Massacre was a big tragedy in Los Angeles, because of a man that lost his way. Now look at you, the deception you cause, the pain and despair you gave in Afghanistan. Your plans for the future will be destruction to all! I thank you, today the world will fear Laughing Coffin. Not the Star Clan! Not Night Raid! Not Occulus! Nobody, but us... Our plan is to destroy the Novoselic Kingdom, and I want you to watch the destruction tomorrow at 8 am. Enjoy your party Kazuto..."

Kirito was full with shock and anger, that he can't believe that he done this. His lack of responsibility cause the world to be in another war because of him. Kirito promise himself that he'll change the world, but he cause more and more pain. There is one solution to stop this. To suit up, and kick ass.

"I-I can't believe that PoH is willing to destroy a kingdom that has no affiliations with the earth's governments. He must be stopped!" said Kirito.

"And how are you going to do that?" said Glynda. Suddenly, her phone started to rang and quickly answers the call. "Hello?" While Glynda was having her time on the phone, Kirito was trying to contact to Kayaba about the latest mark.

"Kayaba, how's the progress with the Spriggan Mark III?" said Kirito

"The Nitinol is almost complete. the carbon-carbon composite is almost complete until it connects with the photonic wings. The single-crystal titanium is barely getting the breakthrough, but it will be finish til tomorrow. The World Gear has enough mass of plasma to make all the marks work properly so it'll be perfectly accessible. Not only that, the World Gear's palladium created the most powerful electromagnets in existence. The Mark III will be able to decimate all of Laughing Coffin." replied Kayaba.

"That's good to hear." Kirito ended the call and turned to Glynda, which she just finish her call. "Sorry Kirigaya, I have to go. Some students said they found someone on the ground and said some crazy things about Darkatos. Also he kept calling himself an Shinigami." said Glynda.

"Crazy people, am I right?" Kirito jester as Glynda left to her duties. When Kirito decided that he already had all of his fun and try to left to the party, Asuna came and started to yell at him.

"What the heck Kazuto?! It's your time to make an announcement to the people right now?! Lets go!" Asuna grabbed Kirito by the wrist and started to sprint to an incredible speed, that defy logic. Asuna was able to get Kirito to the podium so he can begin his plans.

"Alright, so uhh, I'm not going to make weapons or anything for a while." The people who attended to the party was in shock of the reply of the industrialist. Asuna face palm herself, because Kirito always screws up with everything. Klein and Agil were chuckling a bit for the righteous act Kirito did.

One of the guest, a general perhaps, started to stay his opinion of Kirito's words. "Are you losing your brains? Laughing Coffin was able to get the Revelation from us and now are using it to destroy the whole Novoselic Kingdom. Surely you can make another weapon to stop what you cause?"

"I do, but its private only to me, and I'm not handling anything to the military or anyone who part of the U.F.E, it's their fault for letting the most destructive weapon to be in the hands of terrorist. So I'm going to fix this, tomorrow morning, you'll all see a hero I hired to save everyone in Afghanistan and the Novoselic Kingdom." Kirito started to walk away, before he give his final message to all forces the US has in its control.

"By the way, fuck you all! I'm going home and gonna have a bagel!" Kirito flips off all who is associated with the military force. Everyone was in shock of what Kirito did, even his friends were even surprise of what he did. Asuna started to run to Kirito to tell him something.

"Wait! Kazuto! I have something to tell you!" She was too late, it appears that Kirito vanish to his place in Malibu.

 **Back in Malibu**

Kirito started to crashed to his garage door, since the Spriggan Mark II is still needs of improvements. "Kayaba! Lets finish the Mark III, it's time to show Laughing Coffin who's boss in technology." With that, Kirito and Kayaba worked all night to finish the suit for tomorrow. Tomorrow, Kirito will be in the most biggest battles of his life, ending the terror of Laughing Coffin once and for all. Will it be the end of this menace, or will it be the beginning of a new threat.

 **Afghanistan**

Afghanistan, the place where there was so much war of hatred. It use to be a peaceful place to all, until an opposite of peace is born. Right now is you can see is smoke. Just the black menacing smoke. What you can hear is the cries of many innocents losing their love ones. What you can feel is the empathy and pain of all who is suffering. Laughing Coffin is terrorizing a peaceful town. The leader of this hellish guild, PoH was walking among the corpses of what his members did. He chuckles while a group of tanks started to run through the houses and anything they can demolish.

"Heheh, This is our ascension. This is our time we will kill a kingdom." PoH turned back to see his men preparing the Revelation to begin the strike to the Novoselic Kingdom. "Master, the Revelation is ready, wanna start the killing streak?" said one of the member.

"Not right now, lets have some fun with these people." PoH started to tell his members to capture anyone who is alive and bring them here for the fireworks. While they're doing it, PoH started to televised with the Novoselic Kingdom people to show them his power.

"People of the Novoselic Kingdom, I'm showing you a weapon that will kill all of you. This is created by a man that wanted to change the world, but has brought more chaos instead. Now I'm doing the favor for him to exterminate all of you, but for right now, we'll show how much hate we have within ourselves." PoH, told his members to bring a gay couple who held each other, a little girl who started to cry, and a beaten father.

"You see in front of you is a gay couple, a little girl, and a father, who's going to die first!" PoH pulls out a gun to the father's skull. "Now, I want you to think of how much we can bring this world to its knees and make us its ruler." Everyone in the Novoselic Kingdom was stunned and terrified of what Laughing Coffin is willing to do, to lose lives. Most of the citizens in the Novoselic Kingdom was either hugging with their love ones, or gasped and are afraid of what's going to happen next.

Somewhere in the tower of the largest castle in all of Novoselic, is an middle-aged, yet muscular man, in his white tuxedo, with his snowy long hair and beard made him look like he has a lion's mane. The man gritted his teeth and started to close his eyes for what's going to happen. "Sir, what you have us do?" The two guards accompanied ruler of this beautiful land. "I'll march to that scum and execute him myself." said the King of Novoselic.

"But sir, he has a weapon that-" the guard was interrupted by his ruler. "And so what of it? I'm an Meta-human and I can wipe out their forces. If I am to die in battle, I have my daughter to rule in my place." The selfless king told his guards. Suddenly, a teenage blonde, wearing a white elegant dress open the door to her father's office.

"Father, is something happening on the globe right now?" said the princess of the kingdom. "Not now Sonia, your father has something to do." replied the king. "Father, I'm a Meta-human too. let me help you. I can handle their tactics as well." Sonia said. "Absolutely not, you are my next heir to the throne. This kingdom needs you." The king answers.

"Sir, Laughing Coffin appears its going to commit a kill!" The King turns to the sky, where they can see the televised broadcast. "Alright, King Nevermind, of the royal Nevermind family, witness of the death of a father." PoH started to get the clip off and was ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly, a little boy rush in and kick PoH in the leg. PoH didn't felt any pain, and he was able to tolerate the boy's assault.

"You big meanie, I won't let you kill my daddy!" The little boy yelled, while tears were pouring out of his eyes. "Son, don't get close! Come to me!" The father told his son to come to him, and so he did. The father held his son into his arms tightly, afraid that he's going to lose him.

PoH turned back to the broadcast. "Alright let the killing begin." This infuriates the king and decided to make a teleportation spell to go to Afghanistan and kill PoH. "Father, no!" yelled Sonia, trying to prevent her father from getting killed. PoH smile for what he's going to about to do. The father and son held tightly together for what is going to happen next. He was a few seconds there to pull the trigger and then it happen.

BANG

The people of the Novoselic Kingdom was in deep shock of what happen. The King stop his spell, because of what happen, Princess Sonia covered her mouth with both of her hands of what happen.

PoH pulled the trigger and was happy for the kill he cause, but that didn't happen. PoH was in shock that the bullet stop in mid-air. The father and son looked up to see and were astonish of what happen. Then the bullet started to fall to the ground, and that's when the battle begins. It appears that a person turn of their cloaking mode, and now is in a black armor suit.

the foot wear appears to be in the color of white, while the upper parts where his thighs at, are black. both of his arms were implanted with many armor wear, with the shoulder plates, are grey, his fore arms, white, and the rest, black. His chest plates appears to have a yellow orb, with a plasma ball inside and three power rings surrounding it. the armored parts where his abs are at is white, while everything is black, except his chest plate, which is grey. his helmet made him look like a certain armor superhero. While the plates that covers his mouth is white, the top where it cover his fore head is grey. the whole layer and shape of the helmet is all black. He also seems to be wearing a hood. The amazement you can see is the glowing yellow eyes.

"This is where you cross the line, PoH." The armor hero sucker punched PoH, right in his right cheek which cause him to go twenty feet back and crash to a building. Everyone in Laughing Coffin started to be confuse, and afraid. A person wearing an armored suit, started to punch, and made their leader crash into a building. All of them started to shoot straight at him, not having their focus on the people they captured.

"Really? Is PoH was able to give you many bad ass weapons, and you can't penetrate to my armor yet? Let me show a true bad ass taking out the douche bags!" The armored hero, started to have the bottom part of his right arm to open, and what appears that a blade pops out and into his hand. The blade looked long and heavy, the color was all black, but have the outlines white. "Lets try the Elucidator today, you asses!"

The armored hero begin sprinting in a incredible speed and slashed as many Laughing Coffin members as possible. The captured people were surprise and astonish of what the armored hero is doing. "What the heck are you waiting for people? I'm giving you a chance to escape! I want you to not to live in fear because I'm going to be there for you no matter what, you can say that I'm your savior now. Go on, go!" The armored hero told the people to run and hide for now, and they did.

The armored hero continued to defeat as many Laughing Coffin members he sees in front of him. Later, most of the Laughing Coffin members were able to get into the remaining tanks. They were laughing maniacally while in the tanks, having the power to kill the armored hero. One member was able to target the hero and was ready to kill him. "Die, you shit!" The member shot out an missile from the tank, waiting until the armored hero dies, but it got more horrifying for Laughing Coffin.

The armored hero shot out white photonic wings from his back and started to fly. He was able to dodge the attack and began charging towards the tank who tried to kill him. The Laughing Coffin member was trying to get out of the tank, but it was too late. The armored hero carried the tank and took out the guy who tried to kill him, and drop him to the ground, where he lay unconscious. He carried the tank so high up the sky and throw towards the Revelation and destroyed it.

One Laughing Coffin member, Kuradeel, wearing the guild's attire saw what happen and was furious. "You bastard! You destroyed this guild's ascension!" He yelled. It got attention of the armored hero as he charged down towards the ground, where Kuradeel is located. He set his right fist to the ground and his left knee as well. His left arm was standing upwards, while he bend his left knee when he landed the ground. The armored hero face towards Kuradeel, making his yellow eyes stared straight at him, making him filled with fear.

The armored hero grabbed Kuradeel's throat, and begins to lift him off the ground. The armored hero begins to removed his helmet, revealing his face to the man, who is afraid of what's going to happen next.

"What's sup fanboy!" It appears that Kirito himself is the armored hero. The one that punched PoH the leader of Laughing Coffin, the one that decimated most of Laughing Coffin's forces, the one who is holding Kuradeel's throat right now.

"W-what?! H-how, you suppose to be in Malibu witnessing the disaster!" yelled Kuradeel. "Well, I have a shit ton of money to make more armor so I can kick your ass! By the way, do you really think that I would let you guys become this world's leaders? Sorry, I rather have Trump for president than you, fanboy." said Kirito.

Kuradeel started to grit his teeth, infuriated of Kirito's childish manner. "I'll kill you for this," said Kuradeel in his menacing tone. "Well, you can't because you'll be behind bars forever, if you try to escape and try to kill me, I won't be afraid to make mince meat." Kirito's reply made Kuradeel gulped his fear down.

Kirito then throws Kuradeel to the nearest wall, where he lay unconscious. "Well if you excused me, I have to get rid most of the Laughing Coffin members out of this place." Kirito then jump to the air and started to fly with his photonic wings. He then started to look out for more members to take down.

One by one, he took every Laughing Coffin member down. He decimated every attack and weapon they unleashed. The members sees that the man they're facing doesn't appear to be threatening, but invincible.

"Oh shit! why he's not going down?!"

"Is this guy some sort of terminator?!"

"No way, he some sort of god!"

Kirito heard many of their comment and decides to reply to them. "Nope, there is no such thing of a god that has power over everything. I'm just a dude that has enough courage and heart to do something for the world and well, I'm doing it." Kirito then wiped out the three members when he finish talking.

Kirito then turn and scan all over the area in case they're remaining Laughing Coffin forces on their way. He found a squadron coming from a far distance and decided that he's going to stop them, but he went to find PoH to have a talk with.

Kirito spotted PoH, laying within the rubble from the building he crashed to. PoH started to cough blood, since the force from Kirito's punch, did a number on him. PoH started to look up to Kirito, still in his armor. Kirito then open his face plate from the armor, and started to speak with him.

"PoH, your days of terrorizing the people is over." said Kirito, looking all almighty.

"Heh... Kazuto *gurgh* I knew you would come and destroy my plot..." PoH started to speak, causing him to cough out blood. "You think you won, but you cause a new threat in the world."

"Whatta ya mean? There's no one here to fill your place. Well except Kuradeel, but he sucks at world domination." replied Kirito.

"I'm not talking anyone from Laughing Coffin, I'm saying you will have many adversaries in your life and you must be prepare for that..." Kirito let PoH's words to sink in. He's right, since he decided to take a role of a superhero, he will face many foes in his life. He can't believe it, but he knows what is further ahead.

"Alright, whatever. So I'm gonna take the role of a hero so I know what the risk I'll be in." With that, Kirito started to walk away from PoH, letting him stayed on the rubble.

"W-wait..." PoH called out to the armored hero, Kirito turn and to hear what PoH is gonna say. "I had a weird dream, that I think that I need to let a certain person to hear out, but I'll let you hear it..." said PoH.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"Tartarus..."

"What?"

"Tartarus... I saw him in a dream. He was so powerful and full with malicious intents. I was truly afraid of him... I figured out that I'll fall on his behalf, but he let me lived because he wanted everyone to know of his second awakening. He will come back as a young man, with black hair, wearing a gothic armor, and having the most largest and powerful blade. His golden eyes... He looked like a god. A god that can destroy anything in his path. He then show me visions of the future... Darkatos, Dragonslayers, Assassins, Titans, Demons, Wizards, the DWMA, everything... Is it crazy? I'm talking about things that don't relate to the real world, I wonder... Will you Kazuto, will face the menace that will come in the near future?"

Kirito started to put his face plate back on and walks away. But he did reply to PoH's question. "I don't care what threat that awaits me, whatever that comes to me, I'll be ready to kick their ass. Because thanks to Francis, I have a purpose... to become a hero..." Kirito then walked away from PoH, until he started to spoke one last time.

"Did I mention that Tartarus has the power to kill Gods?" Kirito heard then he kept walking away from him. PoH started to look up in the blue sky, where he talks to himself before he went to sleep.

'Heh... Tartarus... I can't believe he actually talk to me... even though I don't believe in gods...'

Kirito starts flying in the air and spotted them. He decides to make a quick call to Kayaba and ask him about the armor's compatibility. "Kayaba, is the Spriggan Mark III is ready to use the World Gear's functions?"

"Apparently, it can stop the whole squadron if you are positioned in this part of the atmosphere." said Kayaba.

"Well then, lets bring in the fireworks! And not the ones from Katy Perry!" Kirito began to charge his World Gear for the attack he plans on completing. The Illuminations triggered many members from the squadron to look at the sky and sees a flying man in a black suit of armor.

"What the hell is that?"

"Dunno, but it looks like it's charging up."

"Get ready boys! Looks like we'll be hunting a large bird tonight!"

Everyone was getting their guns and rifles ready, but it turns out they were too late. Kirito had finish charging up, and he was ready to unleash the hurt on the men that are going to feel the pain.

"World Beam!" Kirito roared. A long blast of pure yellow energy went towards to the poor group of suckers. "Holy shit!" The squadron all yelped when they see a large beam heading towards them. The blast was so large that it appears that all the members are all down, but not dead. Kirito then went back to the town and sees that everyone cheering for the man who save them from damnation.

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"Way to go hero!"

"We will never forget fro what you did!"

"What is your name, our Savior?"

Kirito started to think about the question he receive, but he can't let his identity revealed, or he'll be bothered by many people in the near future. So he decided to make an alter ego for himself for now. "You guys can call me, The Black Swordsman... The Invincible Black Swordsman." Kirito said his last words and then flew off to his place in Malibu, where he can begin his other life.

 **Three Days Later**

In Malibu, where there is a place where Kirito's lives, is now sleeping from his hobby of making armor. He started to woke up and checked the time. It appears to be 8 am, so he gets out of bed and gets breakfast. He went to his kitchen downstairs and gets a bowl for his cereal, and he's deciding which cereal he'll get for today.

"Lets see umm, Cornflakes? Nah. Cheerios? Nope. Lucky Charms? Hell yeah! Gotta get some of those Lucky Charms or the Leprechaun gets my marshmallow goodness." As he pours his carton of milk in his cereal, he heard a knocking in his front door.

"Oh Shit! The Leprechaun is here!" Kirito rushed to his front door, opens it, and yelled at whoever knocked his door. "You're not getting my Lucky Charms! They're mine!" Kirito then realized that it was Asuna who knocked the door, and is now disturb of what Kirito's acting.

"Oh it's you Asuna, for a second there I thought you would be that rabbit from the Trixs commercials." Kirito said as he lets Asuna in. Asuna looks around the house and sees it's a total mess.

"Kazuto, have you ever looked at your place? It look like a pig fest in here." Kirito looks around the house and sees every mess he made. "Oh shit, I didn't realized it." Kirito then went to his garage below in the house and begins his routines. Asuna didn't went with him, since he looked tired so she decided to turn on the TV.

"Welcome to Channel Seven, today's news is that the military forces are still finding more information and clues for the mysterious suit of armor that have stopped and ended the reign of Laughing Coffin. The resident says that he appears to be wearing a very advance suit of armor that no military technology can produce. Also it appears that the king of the Novoselic Kingdom made a statement about the incident."

"I have seen man things in my time as ruler of my people. The clashing of the beast, the killing spree of the Star Clan, the war between the good and evil, but I have not ever seen anything like this before. The armored warrior, The Black Swordsman, saved everyone in the small town from those Laughing Devils. He have a heart of gold, and a soul of silver. This hero defies everything from what the U.F.E is saying. We need more heroes like him, or else we will cease to be living in this world. I will tell everyone in the globe, that he's no threat, he's our only symbol of hope, so if you dare try to hunt him down, or kill him. You will bring Ragnarok to this desolate place."

"For other news, the whole Laughing Coffin guild is now captured and are held captivity within the US government. We also have a message from the leader of the guild, PoH, to say to the world."

"Heheh, Black Swordsman... you think you have won but remember of what I told you. There will be many adversaries you'll faced in the far future. Soon you'll face a man that you couldn't fully defeat in that reality. A man that created the torment you have lived most of your life. I give the fairest of luck, because it might be your last fight. I hoped you'll survived this foe because he'll do what he suppose to do since when you both first clashed. I you to proved to me that you can handle anyone than Tartarus. And by the way, good luck with your workings..."

"That was all we got from the message from PoH, we'll informed you viewers until we get further details. Now on to sports..."

Asuna turns off the TV, due to many things floating through her head. Asuna started to go downstairs just to speak with Kirito for a moment. "Hey, Kirito! Have you heard the news? It appears we have some sort of armored superhero in town. And it looks like that he's wearing some sort of advanced technology and-"

Asuna came to a paused when she saw something that shocked her.

"Okay, Kayaba can you please properly fix all the armor adjustments, because I don't want to go saving countries with a armor that I don't feel comfortable with." said Kirito, as the many mechanized arms helping Kirito to get in his armor.

"I'm sorry sir, but with all the function you used with the suit on Afghanistan, the Spriggan Mark III needs to upgrade for a new mode."

"Alright, but hurry up! I think Asuna wants to talk... to me..." Kirito was slowing down between his words when he saw Asuna right in his garage. The air between them became silence for three seconds until Asuna started to speak up.

"What the hell Kazuto?! You're the Invincible Black Swordsman?! You took down Laughing Coffin all by yourself?!" When Asuna stop talking, Kirito must think something to say fast, or he'll be in a lot of trouble.

"Um... Okay you got me, I'm the Tooth Fairy." said Kirito with a straight face. Asuna then slaps Kirito right in the cheeks for the lie he told.

"Please start telling the truth, or there will be consequences!" She yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Um... The pug is the Black Swordsman." Asuna then slaps him, yet again for another lie. "Be serious! And what do you mean the pug is the Black Swordsman? You don't have a pug!"

"Not me, you." Kirito then pull out a box next to one of the mechanical arms, and gave it to Asuna. She then open the box, and what is reveal is a cute baby pug, staring at her cutely.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Asuna can't help it hugging the pug so hard. Kirito then smiled to see that he's doing a great job on trying to make things right. Asuna then turn to look at Kirito, who's still smiling for what he's seeing.

"Why did you get me a pug?" She asked.

"I wanna make things up since the whole douchey Kirito thing, and also since I'm the Black Swordsman, I have to start everything all over." He replied.

Asuna started to think for what Kirito is saying. 'Start everything all over? What does he mean?' she thought.

"Um, why you mean for starting over?"

"Well, If I'm going to be the same old Kirito again, then I have to make things better right now. Like three days ago, I defeated Laughing Coffin and saved and is defended by a foreign country by the press, so that's a start!" said Kirito, still has his smile. Asuna can't believe what is happening. Kirito is coming back to his senses and he'll be the same Kirito she knows and loved with.

"That's great Kirito! So when you are going to keep this Black Swordsman charade thing?" She asked.

"What? Hell nah! I'm still going to be the Invincible Black Swordsman! The Novoselic people loved me from my actions in Afghanistan! I need to be the hero that these people really need!" Kirito answers while he's getting his armored suit on.

"What?! Are serious with this superhero persona thing? I mean, if someone knows who you are, then the press and anyone who is against you by the military forces will find and talk to you nonstop!" She answers back.

"That's easy! I have to keep my identity a secret. I mean, can you named a hero that nobody knows their secret identities?" Kirito then started to rethink of what he's saying, since he's the only superhero right now. "Okay, scratch that. But I promise, no one will know who is the Black Swordsman." Kirito was finished putting on his suit and was about to take off.

"Wait! Kirito! You don't know what the challenges and adversaries you'll be facing in the future!" She tried to yell to his attention before he takes off.

"Relax Asuna, I'll handle anyone who gets in my way. I'm Invincible remember? That's why they called me the Invincible Black Swordsman." Before Kirito took flight, he asked Asuna for a favor. "Hey Asuna, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want a Wet Pussy when I come back." Kirito said with a straight face. Asuna then turns red, and started to slap the crap outta Kirito. "How dare you! Making me get ready for your personal pleasure! You sick pig!" She yelled while she still slapping him.

"N-no! I mean the Wet Pussy cocktail drink! I mean, I don't mind both and I love booze now... and there's a lot of weird names for drinks, like the Monkey Cum Shot, Blue Balls Shot, Tie Me to the Bed Post Baby cocktail, you know?" Kirito managed to say his words while still getting slap so many times. Asuna stops when Kirito explains to her about the world of alcohol.

"S-sorry, I thought that-"

"I would never do that! I'm already a superhero and I have no time to have a good time right now." Kirito interrupted her. She then started thinking that the reason that he can't have sex right now is because that he's now a hero.

With that, Kirito flies off to the bright skies where he gets to have his spark of a lifetime. Asuna looks out at the window, still holding the pug, to see the hero enjoying his time. She still worries about him. Kirito have dealt with everyone in the past, but now he'll have to face some new threats with the same level as Kirito. She hopes that Kirito will be okay in the future.

Asuna still thinks that there is still threats for me in the near future. Goddamn she was right. I realized that later on, I knew that PoH still has some evil inside of him, and I know that he'll get his chance. I have never thought that PoH would go to that line that I'm in right now, the "Heroes and Villains" life style. Hell, I can't believe that I'm still doing this shit. Someday I'll will meet my fate and when the time comes... I'll make sure that my work won't be forgotten in vain...

 **California State Prison, Los Angeles**

PoH is just sitting on his bed, waiting and waiting for some unknown reason. PoH stared deeply in the ground waiting for the moment of the battle, Kirito is going to have soon. PoH then lifted his head up to the ceiling, smirking for the time to come. The crazy part is that no one can see what he's doing since he told the guards that he liked his cell in the dark. PoH then spoke all by himself about his thoughts of the destined battle between Kirito and his adversary he waited to see him clash for so long.

"Heheh... I been waiting for this for centuries... for when the time you will face the creator of the death game... You were able to defeat him with some help you have... but right now... you'll all alone... the Invincible Black Swordsman... versus the creator of SAO... Heathcliff the Blood Knight Guild master... heheh... heheha... hehahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

In that time, many inmates think that PoH went insane, and starts babbling to himself. Many of the guards thinks that he's planning to escape. But he's not, he wants to stay in jail for the time being, he planned this fight for so long. He predicted that if Kirito get out of his custody from Laughing Coffin, he'll become the hero, Black Swordsman. he knew that his forces will fall by the hands of Kirito. He plan everything that will lead him to his cell, only to the fight he wanted to see in a long time.

Nobody knows that back in Laughing Coffin destroyed base, there's still one functional equipment in that desolate lair... A computer containing and loading a file called... Akihiko Kayaba... #2022.

 **The Novoselic Kingdom**

Kirito, while still in his armored suit, he flew to the great Novoselic Kingdom. A small country with an advanced society. When he first gazed on the beautiful land, his eyes shined so bright for seeing how incredible and amazing it is. No wonder why Francis wants to come back to his homeland. Kirito started to think about buying a place in here. Kirito then sees the biggest, most fascinating castle in the world. He can't believe that the King lives in this life of deluxe, sure he has enough money to built a mansion, but a castle? He doesn't want to brag.

Kirito then went near to the windows where the King's office is. The King then open his window greeting him and welcoming him in his kingdom. "Well greetings Black Swordsman. It's surprising to see you in our kingdom, what brings you here?" The king asked.

"Well um,"

"Nevermind."

"Right, King Nevermind, I wanna talk to you about something." Kirito let himself in and looked back at the king. "You see, I need a favor from you?"

"And what favor do you need from me?" king Nevermind asked again. "I want to be honest so promise me that what I tell you must be kept a secret." King Nevermind nodded his head and let Kirito proceed his point. He then started to removed his helmet in front the king and show him his identity. King Nevermind was surprised of what he sees.

"King Nevermind, My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and I'm the Black Swordsman. I want to talk about you about my life as a prisoner of Laughing Coffin." Kirito then talks to the king about he and a friend named Francis and how they planned on getting out of PoH's grasp. Once Kirito was finished, The king then started to speak.

"I see. I feel your sorrow, I know because Francis was my oldest friends in my youth days. You know he plan all the buildings constructions and technology of all of Novoselic." said King Nevermind.

"That's very surprising but I'm just here to tell you my identity and life." Kirito replied.

"Then was is your reason?" The king once again asked.

"I'm here to tell you that can you make an memorial for Francis fro me? He gave me the confidence and strength of becoming the Black Swordsman." The king took a few moments to think about and somewhat agrees about Kirito's idea. Kirito then shook King Nevermind's hand as they were about to end their time talking.

"Thank you King Nevermind, if you need support I'll give you all the tech I created to you." said Kirito.

"No thanks, my people see you as a savior, our champion of the Novoselic Kingdom, if you offered us so much, then my people will treat you as a god." They both chuckle from their comments. Kirito then puts on his helmet back on and started to fly to the sunset, for he's has been there for a while.

When he left, King Nevermind heard a creek from his office door and sees his daughter coming in. "Father, is he came to our home?" The princess asked. "Yes Sonia, Black Swordsman was here. Which means that he has the true courage and balance of a Meta-human. I fear that there will be many Meta-humans will come..." The king then turns to his window, where Kirito just left.

"Why do you think of that, father?"

"I had a vision, destruction and chaos will come and will bring this world at its end. But we have heroes that took this righteous path and will venture forward to their glory. I even see three heroes... One looked quite ordinary but has the feeling of hope within his soul... Another, one corrupted but will do anything to redeem himself... and the last one, no future, no talent, but has something that will lead to the world its glory... or its end..."

"Father... are you sure that we'll be alright in the future?" Sonia said now concerned. "Of course, my daughter. I mean that I'm growing old and you know that the elderly thinks of nonsense points." King Nevermind chuckled. Sonia then left the office while King Nevermind stare out of the window thinking.

"Those visions... they feel so real... Carnos... Tartarus... and this new threat... He'll threaten my daughter's future..."

"I swear... you will die by the hands of a raging beast... Izuru Kamukura..."

 **Kirigaya Industries**

Kirito still continues to fly straight to his building in New York. He puts on his stealth mode for the whole trip since he was almost to the state. He then went on roof of his building and then goes to his office. He then removed his armor then sets off to his computer.

"Hey Tex, can you here me from New York?" Kirito heard the beeps from his companion from Malibu. "Good, which means that the communication panels works alright. Kayaba! Inform me any details you have about the globe!"

"Well there's no terrorist acts happen in any all other countries, but there has been a mass of destruction in Afghanistan" Kayaba informed which caught Kirito's attention. "Can you show me the images? Any clips?" Kirito asked. Kayaba says that there was only one video, but it was broadcast by the news, so everybody knows what happen.

Kayaba then shows Kirito the clip. When the video started, Kirito first sees all the destruction of the mountains and many rubble. Then the news reporter starts to speak.

"Welcome to Channel Seven, and right now it appears that mostly all the mountains in Afghanistan is simply destroyed. The good thing is that none of civilians are injured, but many witnesses saw who committed this damage."

"The man look somewhat like 8 feet tall and he looks that he wearing some sort of huge mech suit."

"The man h-he has some sort of 23mm gattling gun, missiles, a laser-guided warhead, omnium exterior, and he can carry at least 50 tons! I seen it with my own eyes."

"The man he has some sort of armor from a video game. He had some sort of large crimson crusader-like armor. He has also a very large blade and a very large shield.

"It appears that this individual that caused all this, looks to be wearing some armor that looks similar to the Black Swordsman. It also appears to write a message with the crushed boulders he caused. It appears to say "The Paladin" which seems a strange name for this individual. This man is now known as The Paladin and probably the largest threat in the whole globe. There's one question that most people would like to ask, Is this Paladin individual is associated with the Black Swordsman, or a foe to our hero? We'll tell you more when we find more information."

The clip then ended, which left Kirito more concerned about the recent news. "Kayaba, can you scan the whole world to see if they have any Kirigaya-based technology?" Kayaba then started to calculate of the world's technology similar to Kirito's but there was none. Kirito started to look more and more concern. Kirito then thought that it has something to do with PoH, but he realized that's he's still in jail.

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing and he answers it. "Hello?" The person that call him, appears to be the king. "Mr. Kirigaya, I think there is someone that is looking for you?" said the king in a calming voice. Kirito rushed to put on his armor and flew off to the Novoselic Kingdom.

Kirito boosted his photonic wings to speed up. Once he reach the oceans of Novoselic, he sees what he had ever expected to see since when he was in the virtual world. He witness a giant mechanized suit which has the colors of The Knights of the Blood Oath. Kirito froze when he saw the mecha suit. he started to remember when he was in SAO, where the people he met where part of the Knights of Blood, where Kuradeel betrayed and tried to kill him, and when he fought with Kayaba when he pose himself as Heathcliff.

The memories flow into his head and he couldn't think. He started to remember the horror he saw and what he caused. Kirito couldn't take it, he wanted to go home and to make sure it was a nightmare. PoH said was true, there will be many adversaries Kirito will face, but he didn't expect to see enemies from the past. Then Kirito started to hear a beeping sound.

He looked down to his chest and sees that his World Gear is beeping red. Kirito was now more terrified than before. Suddenly, Kayaba was able to get into his system and told Kirito about the sudden effects.

"Kazuto, you must calm down. Your artificial heart is going unstable. You need to return home or breathe slowly." Kirito do what Kayaba told him, and took deep breathes. He was able to calm down and was now focus for his future fight with this Blood Knight member.

The Blood Knight member was walking through the waves of water where he was about to go to the coastal side of the Novoselic Kingdom. Kirito accelerate towards him and tries to talk to the Blood Knight member.

"H-hey! W-who are y-you! Kuradeel, is that you? Whoever you are, reveal yourself now and leave these peaceful kingdom alone." The Blood Knight member turns towards him. As of Kirito expected, the mecha suit appears to have the same qualities of the Spriggan Mark III, but it was large and look like a war suit. The armor have an omnium exterior and the colors were of red and white, as is the same colors of the Blood Knights guild. Finally, this member appears to be wearing the same helmet as Kirito's, but different due to the colors. The left shoulder have a 23mm gattling gun, and on the right, it has the missile launcher.

The Blood Knights member started to speak to Kirito, answering for his actions. "Kazuto Kirigaya..." Kirito blood became cold, when the Blood Knight said his named. "Who the hell are you! Answer me!" Kirito yelled trying to get the Blood Knight to answer.

"Oh, you don't remember me? The Paladin? Akihiko Kayaba? Heathcliff? Does that ring a bell?" Kirito eyes became so wide when he heard the Blood Knight spoke. Is this man the Paladin people are talking about? Is this truly a member of the Blood Knights in the game? Is this really Akihiko Kayaba?

"S-so you are Akihiko Kayaba. So then, you must have memories of the virtual and reality world don't you" Kirito asked. "Hmph, if you're thinking that I'm the AI of your industry? No. I'm the real Akihiko Kayaba." Heathcliff answered.

Kirito started to search up any files of Akihiko's life. The only thing he found is a biography of Kayaba and his father, working together to change the world, but later dies one year later, when Kirito's parents died. "Uhh Kayaba, Can you explained to me that what the hell's going on here?" Kirito talks to his AI.

"I don't know sir, but I don't recall any memories of becoming the Paladin in this current event." The AI replies. Then the Blood Knight started to chuckle and spoke. "Do you think I'm the real Akihiko Kayaba? I'm his memory of his avatar in Sword Art Online." Kirito froze once again of hearing Heathcliff's answer.

"My memories of becoming this "Heathcliff" in the death game, was save by a program that this "PoH" created so I can be reborn." Kirito now knows that PoH is behind of this mess, so he decided to ask a few questions, before he starts to kick ass.

"Okay, so you are the avatar from the game, so you started to have a life of your own?" questioned Kirito.

"Yes, PoH created me so I can complete my goal in the game that I haven't done, since you kill me." says Heathcliff.

"so what is your goal?"

"To kill you."

"W-what?"

"That's right. Since I have all the memories in SAO, I found one part that you defeated me with a little help of your wife. So now I'm here and going to make sure that everything will be fair and square... mecha suits, weapons and gadgets, and a good one-for-all battle between the Black Swordsman and The Paladin." Kirito started to think of what Heathcliff is saying. He wanted to have a fight without anyone disturbing their duel. Kirito started to think about it a little and thought of something.

"Okay, We'll fight but not in here. This city doesn't want any harm brought to this place so we must fight somewhere else." Kirito suggested.

"That's fine, so when do we begin our battle, I already know which place to begin our duel." Heathcliff said.

"Tonight, 8 pm. So where we are going to fight?" Kirito asked.

"You'll see..." Then Heathcliff started to activate his boosters and fly to the sunset sky. Kirito took a deep breath and fly to the king's castle, checking if he was okay. When he was there, the King opened his window to let Kirito in. "King Nevermind, has your people are injured by the Paladin." Kirito asked.

"No, one of my citizens spotted him in the ocean currents, and cost my people in a panic. So I called you here if you can handle him, and it appears I was right. I see that you made an arrangement with him, so you both will do battle? When?" The king asked.

"I don't know, he said that he'll informed me tonight at eight, so I need to be prepare now. Well, see ya king!" Kirito then fly out of the castle, then headed to his place in Malibu. King Nevermind stared out his window, watching Kirito flying away to his home.

"I pray for you the best of luck, Kazuto..."

 **Malibu, California**

Asuna is still in Kirito's place waiting for him to come back. she still have the pug in her hands, who is now resting. when she was too busy looking at her sleeping little friend, she heard a knock at the door. She put the pug on the couch and walk towards the front door. Once she was there, she twisted the knob and open it. There was a man, wearing a suit, which is so familiar to Asuna.

"Cecil? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked politely.

"Hello Yuuki Asuna, I'm here for Kazuto Kirigaya. Since he made some actions which made my association with S.W.O.R.D a huge point where I have to handle and confirmed if the plan is going smoothly." Cecil replied.

"S.W.O.R.D?"

"S.W.O.R.D stands for Secret World Organization for Reconnaissance and Defense. I'm here for Kazuto if he's here." Cecil asked.

"Oh, but he's not here." Asuna answers, until a familiar voice was heard from the garage. "Hey Asuna! Forget about the Wet Pussy! I'm gonna be busy all night with my hobby!" Kirito yelled while he working on his Spriggan marks. "Uh huh? so can I talk to him?" Cecil asked.

"Umm no. I'm sorry but he's going to be busy for a while..." said Asuna.

"I see, well I can just wait for him inside if it's okay?" Cecil says when he entered in Kirito's home. Asuna started to get nervous if Cecil finds out Black Swordsman identity. "Um David, I think you should come tomorr-"

"Look, I already know that Kazuto is the Black Swordsman. I just want to talk to him so we can arrange something." What Cecil said, shocked Asuna. How does he know that Kirito is the Black Swordsman? Did he spy on him? Well she'll find out when Cecil gets to talk to him. Cecil enters Kirito's stairways to the garage.

When Cecil first step into the garage he saw every tools, gadgets, armory and Kirito working on his latest mark. "Okay I need to re collaborate the Spriggan Mark III functions and systems. Also I think we need to add the Dark Repulser components at least. If I'm going to be in a tough fight, at least I should be able to get a lot of upgrades." Kirito was busy with his armor that he wasn't focus hearing the footsteps.

Kirito turned to see Cecil waiting patiently for him. He thought to himself that maybe he heard about him upgrading his suit and knows who's the Black Swordsman. Kirito needed to think or his secret identity will be heard.

"Relax Kazuto, I'm not gonna tell your identity to the world. I'm here to let you know that you will be meeting someone very soon and I need you to be ready when he comes here." Cecil said.

Kirito was a little relieved and little confused. Who is this man, and why he's going to keep his identity a secret? "Umm, okay that's nice but who the heck are you?"

"Sorry for the late introduction, I'm David Cecil. I was requested here to informed you that my boss is going to talk to you so you better get ready." Cecil says as he's checking on his phone for any other things to say that his boss sent to him.

"Okay, but why won't you tell me what you boss want, since he sounds like he's very busy." Kirito asked.

"Well you looked busy and you able to go out in the world with that tin can suit. Also I have to go, I'm going to Amsterdam since my boss wants me there." Cecil says as he was about to leave.

"Hey hold on, who is this boss of yours? Does he have a bigger industry than me, if he is I'll kick his ass." Kirito answers back.

"Well you will see him soon, and he can totally kick your ass, even if you're wearing your suits." With that, Cecil left and Kirito is running out of time. Kirito is about 68% combat ready until he's going to battle, but time is everyone's enemy.

"Kazuto, I think you must check out the news network?" Kayaba informs Kirito to turn on the TV and he did. What Kirito saw, can't believe that this was cause by his actions.

"Welcome to Channel Seven. It appears that the Paladin individual is causing havoc on top of Kirigaya Industries. Lucky there's no one in the building but it appears that the Paladin's reasoning for going on top of Kirigaya building, is because he's going to wiped out all the people in New York. This is the message he send."

"Greetings, New Yorkers. I'm letting you know that you will all die, because I have a nuclear bomb in the suit and I'll will activate it. I don't care if it kills me but you all too. If you want to avoid your fate, bring Black Swordsman."

"That was the message that the Paladin send. Black Swordsman if you are watching this, please protect us."

Kirito then became frustrated and pressure that he wanted to explode. "Kayaba! Tell Tex to get out of the building or go to the lower levels! I'm going to wreck that son of a bitch!" Kirito yelled as he puts on his suit.

"Why do you have to make it sound a little weird, Kazuto?" Kayaba commented while he's trying to contact Tex.

"... Shit! I did not think that through! Forget what I said, I'm going!" Kirito began to fly off to New York, ready for his battle. Asuna was able to see him from the large window in the living room. She started to worry if that "Paladin" man is going to kill him. She prayed that Kirito will come back safe and sound.

"Kazuto... Please make it back..."

 **New York, Kirigaya Industries**

In New York there were many people watching the Paladin planning to exterminate the whole population of New York, while three helicopter shooting their bright light to the Blood Knight. Most were scared, others have hope that the Black Swordsman will come and save them. Lucky their prayers were answered. In the night sky, there was a small yellow glow, illuminating all in New York. The yellow glow appears to be the photonic wings from the armored hero. Kirito when straight to the rooftops of his building, in mid-air glaring the red armor mech.

"Alright, Heathcliff. I'm here but what the hell! I thought that you want to fight in a deserted island or someplace that has no bystanders!" Kirito shouts!

"Yeah I know, but this will be entertaining not just to me," Heathcliff quickly grabs Kirito's throat. Kirito was shocked that How Heathcliff was able to grab him so fast. "But to everyone in the world." Heathcliff finishes his sentence.

"New Yorkers! You will all see the ultimate duel between a simple armored man, and a super-powered mech!" Heathcliff began to punch Kirito in the stomach, with his gigantic fist. The punched had so much force, that the armor plate crack, but not shatter. Kirito spew out a lot of blood from the blow, and couldn't think properly. Suddenly, Kayaba informed Kirito about the suit.

"Kazuto! The armor has been damage. Your suit appears to be in 62% compatible for combat!" Kirito really to think quickly or he'll lost and die for sure. He then used his carbon-carbon composite, implanted in his footwear and started to roasted the upper armor of the mech suit. "Hah! You think you can melt my armor with that! This mecha suit is made as the same materials as you, but two times powerful than you!" Heathcliff use his free hand and grabbed both Kirito's legs and swing him to the floor of the roof. The impact, made the floor cracked and was about to break.

"I know everything about your moves in SAO," Heathcliff again swung Kirito to the damaged floor. "I know all the moves, skills, and abilities you had in the game." Heathcliff attempted the third swing and almost made the floor weak that it'll look like it'll break if swung again. Heathcliff lifted his whole body by still kept his large mecha arms to his legs. Kirito's arms began to dangled own their own since the many pummeled to the ground.

"Kazuto! The armor is now in 48% and dropping! I'm afraid that you can't handle this foe in a mere minutes!" Kayaba was trying to get Kirito to listen, but Kirito couldn't move or speak. Turns out that he might've be out cold.

"Hah! So is this the Black Swordsman from SAO?! I wanted to fight a worthy opponent! Hell, I would rather fight anyone that can surpass you! Maybe the Flash can rival my strength." Kirito woke up from the many hits he endured, and was fueled by rage and he pulled out his Elucidator and began to slashed at Heathcliff's mecha arms, but failed.

"Hmph, I'm impressed. I have never seen so much fighting spirit within you, Kazuto." Heathcliff let go of Kirito's legs and the spriggan leap from his opponents hand to the floor. Kirito looked more determine than ever before.

"Alright Heathcliff, if you want a fight that you can enjoy," Kirito thrust his left fist to Heathcliff. The Paladin was a little confused for what Kirito is trying to do, until he saw something happening in his arm plate. It appears to open and shot out a little teal bullet into his mecha suit. Nothing didn't happen so the blood knight laugh.

"Hahaha! Is that your best?! Now you making me wanna end this." Heathcliff tries to used his gattling gun from his left shoulder but something happen. He couldn't use his gattling gun, heck he couldn't use any of his weaponry. "Wait? How the hell-"

"I shoot you with a Dark Repulser bullet. It has some rare material that I was able to give it a little kick in it." Heathcliff's mecha suit started to shutdown, making him now vulnerable.

"The bullet shuts down all of your tech for at least a minute, this is just a prototype so get ready for a beating of a lifetime." Kirito smirked under his helmet while he's getting his Elucidator ready. Then Kirito sprinted straight towards Heathcliff and impales him in the chest. There was no blood so Kirito's knows he's fighting an AI, so he has enough time to obliterate him.

Kirito then did multiple supercharged punches on the body plates of the Paladin. Even though the Heathcliff AI can't feel any pain, but he can feel the percent of his mecha suit slowly depleting. Kirito then pull out the Elucidator blade from the chest and began slashing many numerous times.

Even though Kirito was doing his best to damage his opponent, he could tell that the mecha suit is barely taking any damage. Kirito only has a minute left, and he's doing poorly with his time. Kirito had some other option, but it will take all of his time. Just like before, he's gonna YOLO this shit. "Alright, I'll finish this! Spriggan Armor Activate: Dark Repulser blade!" Kirito's left arm plate shot out a small blade which looks so similar to his second signature weapon. He took a deep breath and said his special move from the death game he was stuck in living for two years.

 **"Eclipse!"**

Kirito jumped in the air and dive straight at Heathcliff, slashing him with his Elucidator. Then he started to do a zig-zag attack in the air for a couple of times. He was able to see Heathcliff's mecha suit almost being torn apart. Kirito smirked as he was about to give his final blow. He jumped in the air one more time and impale Heathcliff once again. He pull out his sword and turn back against him. He started to walk away and waited for the Paladin to fall.

"Well it was nice to know you, Heathcliff. I prefer to have the original Kayaba than of a memory of him, as a Blood Knight I do say." As Kirito was walking away, he felt a numerous amount of pain behind his back. He soon realized that he was shot by the gattling gun. Kirito fall to the ground, couldn't move or doing anything.

The Spriggan hero thought he beaten Heathcliff with the Eclipse move. He tried to find a conclusion of how Heathcliff managed to withstand that attack. "Who may be wondering of why you didn't defeat me," The Paladin carried Kirito by the whole body with his huge mecha hands. He began to grip Kirito hard, so he won't attempt an escape.

"You see, you think that you have spend all of your time building and upgrading your armory and thinking that you can you those marks to defeat me?" The Paladin began to ripped out Kirito's helmet and look straight in the eyes with the armored Blood Knight. "But you have one flaw... your heart." Heathcliff punctured the World Gear with his large mecha index finger. He caused a sound which is of shattered glass, as Kirito eyes became so wide.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The agonizing pain, the forever torture of this sensation has finally returned through his veins. Kirito never wanted to feel the pain, but with the realization of his artificial heart shattered. He knows that it's the end. Kirito somehow pass out with the pain he felt. Heathcliff let go of Kirito since he knows that with his heart destroyed, he left him with the feeling of pure agony.

And later on... death.

The three helicopters starting to announce on the broadcast of what they saw. "Oh my... ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the Black Swordsman is down to the ground and looks like he's bleeding from his chest?! I feared that this is the end of our hero, but it appears that the Paladin removed the helmet of the Black Swordsman. Now we just need to take a look to see and... oh my god... It appears that the Black Swordsman is Kazuto Kirigaya?! How could be?! Could Kirigaya taken the hero persona and became a war-ending savior! Now knowing the identity, I think is too late to see his story because it appears that he..."

The new reporter couldn't completed his lines since he's so confused with the turn of events! Everyone around New York, the United States, the Novoselic Kingdom, everyone in the world now knows the secret of the Black Swordsman. But what doesn't matter...

Kazuto Kirigaya... is going to die... no matter what, the World Gear was keeping him alive, keeping him become the Black Swordsman... and now... he going to die... making everyone know that he die from a stupid duel, the AI wanted to finish... Kazuto Kirigaya... will die... with no help... no backup plan... nothing! He's going to die! And that's that! The Black Swordsman... die... and stays dead forever.

"Heh I knew you would fall, but perhaps I'll give you some credit. You have gave everything you got on me, and you try and try... and now is going to die on the rooftop of your building. If we were in a different situation, we could be friends and probably have sparring times... but for your honor... I'll let you die slowly instead of me doing the work." that was all Heathcliff, the Paladin, could say as he slowly leaves the roof.

Kirito eyes were now all filled with blinking images of his history of his life. Could he be having images of his life flashing before his eyes? Well, whatever that is, when all the images started to fade. Kirito eyes became soulless...

Kirito was dead... just dead...

Everyone will know that til this day, the Black Swordsman died.

 **Unknown Place**

Somewhere in some place where everything is blank, there was one man that was lying on the cold floor. That man, is no other than Kirito, the Black Swordsman, well use to be the Black Swordsman. Kirito open his eyelids and see the world of nothingness. Everything was gone, his building, the helicopters, the Paladin, everyone! Kirito started to stand up, still wearing his damaged suit. He started to wander around the new world, but has found nothing. He started to get really confused of why there's a floor here since there's nothing he can't see. Nothing!

After coming back from reality, he started to see three lights. "What the hell?" Kirito was both confused and amazed about the mysterious flames with their own unique color. Blue, red, and black. "Okay, if this is heaven or whatever the the hell the afterlife is called, this place is kinda creepy!" Kirito was about to lose his grip on sanity, until one of the flames spoke.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!" said the blue flame. Kirito jumped a little when he heard one of the flames spoke. "What?! Talking fire?! That's it! I'm not going to have my faith in religion again!" Kirito started to rant a little until the black flame spoke.

"Hmph, so this is the so called Black Swordsman? I can't believe that's he's in this realm so quickly." Kirito somehow heard what the Black flame said. Realm? Realm?! I mean Kirito lives in a world of technology, but now bringing up some cosmic or mystic shit! Kirito became more and more confused.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! D-did you said realm?" Kirito asked the black flame.

"Well duh! Whatta you think we are?! holograms?! Come on, you must think bigger than that tech shit!" The Red flame spoke for the black flame. Kirito was about to get his head pop since he doesn't understand anything of this place.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you Kazuto." The Blue flame said. "You became the Black Swordsman then stopped Laughing Coffin and now is having a near-death experience." When Kirito was able to hear the Blue flames words, he started getting the pieces together. Near-death experience? So this means that he's still alive?

"What?! So you saying this is my near-death experience?! Impossible?! Heathcliff destroyed the World Gear, my artificial heart. I should be dead!" Kirito was trying to get the three flames to understand that no one can have a near-death experience because they immediately die when their heart is torn apart, or for Kirito's situation, destroyed.

"The reason that you're not dead is because you are no human. You're a Meta-human." The Black flame answers.

"What..." Kirito flat out say it. He was now totally confused with this. "Meta-humans are beings that have some sort of ability, gift, skill that no one can obtain it. You obtained the World Gear, your artificial heart, and you have bonded with the radiance of the gear that you are no longer human. You have now all the knowledge of the future and now you are the sole human that has the knowledge of what's ahead, making you advanced, making you a Meta-human." The Black flame explains.

Kirito sorta understand of what the flames are saying but there was one question that weighted his mind, why are the three flames are here?

"Listen Kirito," The Blue flame started to speak. "We are all here is because we are the hints of the future of what's up ahead. You think that everything you cause revolves around you, thinking that you must handle all the menace around the world, you're wrong."

Kirito was getting confused but then understand of what the blue flame is saying. "Okay thanks for the tip, but what is the point?! I mean, I'm taking the responsibility of becoming a superhero! No one has ever taken a stand like me!" Kirito told all the flames.

"What?! So you think that you can do better than us?!" shouted the Red flame. The red flame was getting bigger and bigger, meaning that's he's pissed. "I have taken the mantle of becoming a hero too! But have you ever heard anyone talking about me?! No! I have realized all the mistakes I made and that's when I realized that there's always help for me out there, even though that I'm a hero." The Red flame shrank to its original size.

"Me as well," The Black flame started. "When I found out the truth, I was devastated of all the lies I have been living for, so I decided to make an end. I challenge my father and his rule, and it got me into banishment. I was known as the fallen prince, and I spent most of my life trying to redeem myself so I can regain my honor from my kingdom, but I had help to bring me to this day, now I'm known as a legend." Kirito was understanding the facts of what the flames are telling. All of them have been in worst times of their lives, and they look so mighty in front of Kirito's eyes.

"You something Kazuto?" said the Blue flame. "I have been in war and it was a hell lot of scary. I have to fight many soldiers that were trying to kill me, but I had help. My brother, and comrades help to survived the war and won, but it cause the many lives of my allies, even my brother. People say that I'm dead, but I'm actually alive right in front of you." The three flames get closer to Kirito and was ready to tell their goodbyes.

"Well is nice knowing ya Kazuto, remember that you're not alone when fighting an opponent." said the Blue flame.

"That's right. Even though I'm still exiled, I'll still lived on for the dedication of the people who help me with my conquest." the Black flame then says.

"So treat your friends that they're the ones that will always stick by your side!" The Red flame gleamed. Kirito was very fonded with the mysterious flames and was wondering he he could see them in the real world.

"Hey guys, it's really nice to know you all. I'm wondering if this is a near-death experience, and you guys sounded realistic... can we meet each other in the real world. I mean, I'm sick and tired that everything I encounter, is something that's part of reality, and one it's not." The blue flame came closer to him and answers his question, by whisper.

"Kazuto, it doesn't matter of what is real and what is not. What really matters is that do you believe of the people that have help and supported are real. Look at Francis, was he real? How about Asuna? Klein? Those people are real, I know that you have been with everything and trying to get into the flow with reality, but whatever happen to you in your past... It's real. If not, then why you even here? Why you are the Black Swordsman? Why you are the one who created Kirigay Industries? You are real, your life is real, all you have to do is to believe is real. That's how you know what role you have in the real world. Are you the player that finish SAO? Are you the one only remembering everything you have is all a lie? Are you the man that created Kirigaya Industries to make a better future for the next generation? Are you the one chosen the role of becoming the Black Swordsman? No... your are a hero of these people, with the suit, and without. Now go save New York, Savior!"

With that, the flames started to disappear, and Kirito was now blinded by the light. It was getting brighter and brighter, until it got too bright, and everything went dark.

 **Back to the Real World**

Kirito started to woke up and tried to pull his head up. He first saw is many bright lights, illuminating the rooftop of his building. Kirito started to recall of what happen when he was conscious. Fighting against Heathcliff, Heathcliff kills Kirito, Kirito death experience, and now a waking Kirito. Kirito went wide-eyed when he remembers that he still has the fight with Heathcliff.

Kirito jolted up from the ground and turns around to see if the Paladin is still there. And he is. Kirito smirked and started to charge towards Heathcliff. Heathcliff's new mecha body was able to sensor an upcoming attack. He turn around and sees Kirito, charging towards him. The Paladin smirked in delight. He knew that Kirito wasn't going to fall that easily, he somehow knows that Kirito is now a Meta-human.

"Hah! Kazuto I knew you won't die so easily! I wanted to see if you have the charisma of fighting within you." Heathcliff got his gattling gun ready, which is located on his left shoulder. Heathcliff has Kirito in his range, he was about to shoot him with every bullet he got, but Kirito said something a little off easy.

"Your not real."

"Huh?"

With the confusion Heathcliff had, Kirito was actually on aiming towards to the gattling gun, and he rips it off from his shoulder. With the sudden surprise, Heathcliff snaps off from his own reality and sees that he lost his gattling gun. He turn towards Kirito and he got sucker punch in the jaw, well the helmet since he's using a machine as a body.

Heathcliff back up a few feet and and was now focus for further combat. He was shocked that Kirito was able to make him lost in his words that doesn't even comprehend him. "The hell you spouting of Kazuto, What do you mean that I'm not real?"

"Because Heathcliff is a persona of Akihiko Kayaba." Kirito said as he picks up his Elucidator. "The real Kayaba I know is a man that help my father to bring hope for the next generation." Kirito look for his helmet and found it. He pick it up, and put on his head. "So if that's not Kayaba, then your not real. The reason that your real in front of my eyes, is because of PoH."

Heathcliff thinks that Kirito is trying to play mind games with him by making him feel that he's fiction. "Hah! I know you're playing mind games with me Kazuto, but it's not going to work." Heathcliff puts both of his arms in towards the air and he somehow activate a function within his mecha suit. His right arm shoot out a sword which he had in SAO, as for his left, it shot out a shield, both his signature weapons. "So let me help you remind you of our duel back in the death game."

Kirito smirked at Heathcliff's answer. "I knew it, you're cracking up. You're an AI and AIs don't crack up. You're taking the realization of your existence. If you're real? Then drop all the bullshit weaponry you installed in your body and get ready for a rematch of our duel." As Kirito planned, Heathcliff lose the missiles launcher and the war head. Even though he thinks that Kirito is messing with his artificial mind, he knew he's trying to mess with him.

Both players began to get their weapons ready for the last battle between both of them. A few moment past, and the clash of the players has finally begun. Kirito took the first strike to Heathcliff's chest, but was blocked by his shield. Heathcliff try to counter Kirito's attack by trying to pierce Kirito with his blade. Heathcliff was able to get him the left arm. Kirito grunted a bit, but resume to the battle.

Kirito made many swift moves, but Heathcliff was blocking all of them with his shield. Kirito became irritated and try to fly to get some more space and time to think. Kirito was able to get out of their struggle for a bit and now is the air, but he soon realizes that Heathcliff has boosters in his mechanized legs. Without thinking of he actually going to boost up the air or not, it was too late. Heathcliff headbutt Kirito in the stomach and cause him to fly out of the building. Kirito was able to stop himself from going further and charged towards Heathcliff. Heathcliff was doing the same as well. As both armored players where about to clash, Kirito moved out of the way and went towards for Heathcliff's missile launcher.

Heathcliff was confuse and furious. How dare Kirito easily fooled an AI that is superior than all of the people on earth. "Damn you Kirito!" Heathcliff went back and try to get his launcher before Kirito does. As Kirito was close to the missile launcher, he heard a loud noise coming from the boosters of the Paladin. He turn for a moment when he landed and sees Heathcliff still charging towards him. "Sorry big guy, but I remember you not being aggressive before,"

"But you're trying to use my launcher!" Heathcliff counter.

"True, but since your mecha body suit whatever you like to call it, I can't properly make any damage on you earlier, and you are saying that you are actually the Heathcliff I fought, I remember he had a Immortal Object mode off." Once he finish his sentence, Kirito lift the missile launcher to Heathcliff, while the launcher is in mid-air, Kirito was charging up for the upcoming blow. When realize of what Kirito was doing, he knew he would be in a lot of hurt.

"Oh f-"

"World Beam!" Kirito's roar interrupted Heathcliff's last words before getting into many six powered explosion. Everyone in the city saw the explosion and was so bright that everyone shield their eyes. The three helicopter fled from the action since the pilot is news reporter is concern if the pilot would be blinded and crashed. While the explosion was keep everyone occupied. Kirito tried to contact Kayaba.

"Kayaba! Kayaba are you there?" Kirito try to call out his AI.

"What is it sir?"

"I need you to get the Photonic Generator to connect to my World Gear right now! I think Heathcliff is going to use the warhead because I took his shit!"

"Kazuto, your World Gear... is slowly depleting by the minute. You don't have long sir."

"Don't care! Do the Generator! And I want booze!" Kirito yelled at the AI to make sure that he's doing the task. Kirito turn to see the smoke dissolve from the mecha suit and Heathcliff lands on the rooftop. Kirito was in total shock. Heathcliff didn't even have a scratch, all the explosion was just a mere puff of smoke to him. Heathcliff got closer and closer. Kirito was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. As every moment the Paladin took a step, Kirito heart beat was too loud that the Black Swordsman couldn't focus on what is happening.

The Paladin grab Kirito's throat and lifted him from the rooftop and slam him so hard in the ground that the strength within the creator of SAO, Kirito crashed through all the floors inside the building. Kirito finally has stop crashing from all the floors and is now in the lobby of the building. Heathcliff carried his warhead and flew up to the sky and was ready to unleash havoc of all New York.

"K-Kayaba... am I connected with the generator?"

"Yes sir, but you're near to the basement where the Photonic Generator is held at. If you are doing what I thought, I think you should rethink of what are you doing."

"Well... I'll YOLO this shit..."

"But sir-"

"I'LL YOLO THIS SHIT KAYABA, JUST LET ME DO IT!"

While Kirito and Kayaba are having their quarrel, Heathcliff looked at where Kirito is lying, and was now ready to end it. "See you in the afterlife if there is one!" Heathcliff drop the warhead on the building. Kirito waited until he had the chance to unleash his last might.

"I doubt that, I'm the Invincible Black Swordsman!" Kirito uses all of his energy from the Photonic Generator and shot out a powerful World Beam. The beam collided with the warhead and it resulted the devastation of the Kirigaya building. The building started to crumble and fall to the lobby. The collision between the World beam and the warhead, also got Heathcliff in the crossfire and probably is falling with the building as well. Kirito knew that he couldn't escape so he going to endure all the hurt he's going to received.

The building was totally demolish and it made many of the citizens of New York to run away from the destruction. The only thing part of the building was left, is the lobby where now is covered in the rubble of all the floors. Kirito tries to get off of the rubble and so he did. He look all around to see his building in ashes. "Well, at least I have enough money to rebuild it again. Heheh..." Kirito dusted himself off and look all over to see his armor. His armor is a complete mess, all scratches, many parts are missing and the surprising part that it's 28% and it's depleting per minute do to his heart.

"Woohoo! Yeah! I made it!" Kirito started to cheer for defeating Heathcliff. Kirito kept jumping in the air for the relief of the battle, but that moment ended to soon. He saw a pile of the destroyed floors, moving and falling to the ground. Kirito realized that Heathcliff is still alive. Heathcliff uses all of his might to removed all the rubble on top of him. His armor is still in good condition, which is surprisingly shocking. How strong is his armor? How will he will be defeated.

"Well I have to get you credit, You managed to make my armor over 48% percent. Now that all of your schemes have backfired you for most of the accountability, I guess that this time it will be a fair duel." Heathcliff quoted. As he gets his sword and shield ready, Kirito try to use the remaining strength he has to lift his sword. Kirito decided to go for his last option, he ask Kayaba for one last time.

"Kayaba, get that sword ready." He said.

"But sir, it's not completely ready. You have to used a new armor or get help from Novoselic, anything!" His AI reply. Kirito gritted his teeth. He can't get the Kingdom of Novoselic to get in the crossfire again. He has done enough stupid shit and he had it.

"Kayaba... please the sword... just give me it... this is the last time I have a chance of surviving this." Kirito, pleading his helpful AI to let him use the unfinished Dark Repulser blade. "Very well, it will arrive for at least 3 minutes. For now, try to handle off the Paladin." Kirito grin on Kayaba's comment.

"Oh I will." Kirito formed his stance from the game and as do Heathcliff. For a brief moment, they both clashed! Kirito has his Elucidator on top of Heathcliff's shield, while the Paladin was trying to fend off with it. The players might are now equal but none of them have broken their clash. Still in their position, Heathcliff was trying to pierce Kirito with his sword, but with the pressure of his shield and the Elucidator made it impossible.

Kirito was trying to perform an attack but if he does, then Heathcliff has the opening of plunging his sword to his chest again, so now they're both in even odds. As they still intact, they both spoke.

"The reason you're able to be equal as me, is because I'm now weaken." Heathcliff said.

"Well at least I'm not bitching about when you pierced my heart." Kirito retorted.

The two looked each other in the eye and it looks like they both are about to give each other's blow. But both backed off, and waited until one of them strikes. Seeing that both are having the same ideal, they waited for a few minutes and began to fight. Kirito did many swift blade attacks but Heathcliff's shield prevented further damage. Heathcliff charged towards Kirito with his blade taking the lead, but Kirito avoided by flying out of the attack. Heathcliff's blade was stuck to the walls of the lobby, whih gave Kirito the chance. The Black Swordsman thrust his sword to the back of the Paladin, and left their, then he leap to the air and puts both of his hands towards Heathcliff and was emitting some illuminating energy.

"Dark Repulser Rays!" Kirito shot out multiple teal-colored blast to Heathcliff and was taking much damage, but his omminum exterior was preventing him from falling to battle. When Heathcliff pulled out his blade out of the wall, Kirito charges towards him and pulls out the Elucidator from his back. Kirito flew away from the Paladin so he can't get hurt. "Hah! take that bitch!" Kirito yelled.

Heathcliff wasn't fazed by the sudden attack he receives and is now mocking the Spriggan. "Hmph, and so I thought that you'll at least deplete my percentage to 15% but it appears that you did is just 5%" Kirito grunted for the so called comeback Heathcliff says. They both began to clash again, but this time no one is getting damage. Every attack they try to maneuver, each other kept dodging the blows. After they stop with the cycled clashes, Kirito kept shooting more Dark Repulser Rays at Heathcliff, but to him it felt like a dozen fly's, pestering him. Heathcliff was able to grab Kirito in the neck and throws him around the lobby for a while until he got bored. He then throws Kirito to the center of the lobby and let him to get up on his own.

"C-crap... I need... just a few more... minutes..." Kirito whispers to himself, hoping if his prayers where answer. "Hah! This is the same result! It proves it, I'm far more superior than you! You should give up, there's no reason for you to keep fighting!" Heathcliff boasted. Kirito says in his thought that Heathcliff's is right. This is the repeated result. Every time Kirito thought up to attack Heathcliff is nothing but a mere scratch to him. Kirito was about to give up hope, but he has one more plan to finish this duel, but he needs the Dark Repulser blade. And his prayers are answer.

Kirito faced up to Heathcliff. "You're right. We have been at it for a while and now I think I should end it." With his comment leaving Heathcliff puzzled, out of nowhere the Dark Repulser was falling to the rubble of Kirigaya Industries and penetrated Heathcliff in the back through his chest. With the sudden attack, Heathcliff can't believe that he let himself to be stabbed by a useless weapon from the game.

"Hah! Is this what you thought of Kazuto?!" Heathcliff questioned like a madman. "Heh... yup, this is what I really wanted." With the smirk Kirito gave away, Heathcliff look to his chest and sees the Dark Repulser emitting an tealed-glow.

"Dragon Lacrima! Activate!"

With the call Kirito made, the blade appears to be breaking down the omminum exterior armor and everything attached to Heathcliff's mecha body. "W-What?! What are you doing to me?!" Heathcliff demanded with and angered yet frightened tone. "Heh... never thought AIs can feel fear... Anyway the Dark Repulser is made out of rare materials called Dragon Lacrima. When I conducted many research and experiments, it appears that it's hazardous to humans, but I was able to turn down a notch to be suitable to anyone. But the blade you have right now, the Dragon Lacrima can break down anything that's earth's materials and manmade." While he's talking, Heathcliff was left with his right arm and his two legs, but it appears they will ceased to be destroyed soon.

"Damn you Kazuto!" Heathcliff roared. "Oh no I'm not Kazuto Kirigaya, I'm the Black Swordsman!" Kirito impales Heathcliff with the Elucidator and propelled to the air for a few feets and came crashing down to the lobby. Kirito took out both his Elucidator and Dark Repulser out of the Paladin's chest and let him fall to his demised. The lobby has been destroyed and plummets to the Photonic Generator. With both of them collided the Photonic Generator was destroyed and all the power of all the states seems to be out. Kirito flies to a nearby building and waited their for a moment.

"Yah! I did it! I now need... some booze..." Kirito started to collapsed. "Kazuto, I think you need to come back to Malibu and-"

"Yeah! Yeah! But hey... can you take me to Malibu... because I can't because my heart is destroyed and... you have all the armory so control one... and... and and carry me..." Kirito starts to closed his eyes sleeping, but who knows if he's really going to make it out.

 **Unknown Place**

It was a while for Kirito has slept. While he was unconscious, he felt that he was in that realm with the flames again, or probably the afterlife. But it seems that some sort of entity is preventing Kirito to die, and maybe its trying to make Kirito to enjoy the good life he never ventured. He started to open his eyes and sees a bright light. He quickly jolted his body upwards and thought that he's dead.

"NO! Not yet! I haven't have my last drink!" Kirito yelled out of his lungs. He soon realized that he wasn't in heaven or hell. He was lying down in his bedroom in Malibu. He was able to hear breathing from his left, and turns to see what he had never expected to see.

It was Asuna. She looked very tired from the lack of sleep and appears that she stayed by his side for a couple of days. "Kirito! I mean Kazuto! You're okay!" She teared out, now hugging our lovable, yet alcoholic spriggan. Kirito was a little off that Asuna was here to take care of him, since his battle. From what he just thought of, he became concerned.

"Heathcliff! Where is he?! I need to protect the city!" Kirito tried to get out of his bed, but Asuna prevented him from getting out. "Kazuto! Kazuto! It's okay, he's gone. You defeated him." Kirito was relieved that he did it. He defeated Heathcliff, but what now? The helicopter probably has footage of him without the helmet and probably his secret is out. He turned to Asuna to ask her if the people know who's the Black Swordsman.

"Well, there's a lot of talk that you are the Black Swordsman, but since the Photonic Generator was destroyed most of people don't know who you are." She replied. Kirito takes a deep breath and looks towards Asuna.

"So, how's the pug?" He asked.

"You mean Kim-chi? He's at my apartment." She answers.

There was a short silence between them before Asuna spoke. "Kazuto, I wanted to talk to you. I know that a lot has happen for the years, but i really want to know if you-" In that moment, Asuna was way surprise of what the action Kirito did. He pulled her head towards his and let their lips connect. They have finally kiss for that last two years. Without one of them breaking the passionate moment, they stayed like this fro a few minutes, then break apart due to the lack of air.

"Listen Asuna, I know that I have been the biggest douche in the world and probably I should win a record for that, but now since when I realized that when I was about to die, you guys kept me going. You guys kept me keep going on my company, you guys kept me to become the Black Swordsman." Asuna smiles of the words Kirito was spouting.

"So in that case," Kirito gets out of the bed and realized that his World Gear is rebuild. "Hey, nice work you did Asuna!" Kirito complimented. Asuna was shocked that Kirito was able to figure out who rebuild his heart.

"H-how did you know I rebuild it?" Asuna questioned.

"Well you took cared of my company while I was Laughing Coffin's prisoner, and I seen all the tech you made. If you keep that up, I'll even let you run my company." Kirito smiles and finds a red robe and wears it. He goes downstairs but Asuna stop him.

"Kazuto what are you doing?! The press and the news are outside! They'll bother you until you give them an answer about New York!"

"Don't worry I'll tell them the truth." Kirito went downstairs and check if anyone was there. There were only two people, Klein and Agil. "Kazuto!" They both yelled, seeing their friend well and alive. They began to walk towards him and to see if he's okay since New York. "Hey bud, you okay? He saw everything in New York and Asuna told us that you were dying." Klein said.

"We never thought that you were the Black Swordsman, Kazuto. Never thought you would be a superhero for all this time." Agil interjects. "Guys, relax. I'm okay am I, anyway I got some presents for you guys in the garage. Hope you like it." Kirito says.

"Hope it's not booze." Agil said.

"If it is, I wanna a Pina Colada." Klein commented.

"Guys, if you wanna get drunk in your suit and wreck the city, be my guess." Kirito said before he left to go to the front door.

"Wait, suit?!" The two guys rushed to the garage and sees of what Kirito gift is to them.

"Holy shit! This armor totally looks like me in my Salamander avatar!"

"Me too! Wait, my axe is here too! And are these military weapons?!"

"Dude! mine has a fucking machine gun, a rocket launcher, hell this shit looks like a war machine!"

"Mines has that too, but the axe is so big, that it looks like it can cut anything! Holy shit! We need to try these on!"

"hell yea we should! Road trip to Las Vegas!"

"Hell yeah!"

Kirito couldn't help but chuckle at his friends amusement. It took him over two months to complete all the details and inputs to the Salamander and Gnome marks and he also thought he can make more different marks based on the races of fairies, but he decided that one badass armored superhero is enough, but he let his friends to join the club. As he was about to turn the knob, Tex came from behind, rolling towards him from the ground, to see if he's okay.

"Tex! I'm glad your okay! You didn't get hurt in New York, didn't you?" Tex replied back with few beeps.

"Alright, I'll get you a pug later. But right now, I have to answer a few questions to the press. Check on Kayaba and tell him that we'll are going to be busy tonight." Tex understood and left to talk to the AI. With nothing distracting Kirito, he open the door, and sees many news station reporters in his front yard. When everyone saw Kazuto coming out, they all rushed towards him for answers.

"Mr. Kirigaya! What do you think about the incident in New York?!"

"Mr. Kirigaya! Your building was destroyed in the process between the Black Swordsman and the Paladin, what is your thinking about the armored human?!"

"Mr. Kirigaya! There have been some rumors about you being the Black Swordsman. What is your thoughts about this rumor?!"

Kirito raised his hand up to get everyone attention, and they did. Kirito took a deep breath and begins to speak. "Look everyone, we don't know for what reason the Black Swordsman decided to protect the people of peace. Maybe he's doing it for what the evil he sees and wants to prevent it from spreading? Or he wanted to take this hero persona and wants to have a little fun sometimes? When I heard about this hero, I thought what a douche bag. Why he become a superhero and cause so much damage for where he goes. When I saw him in New York, I saw something in him. Depression, anger, confusion, hell everything what makes a person like shit. Then I know what he realized that there's someone or something that is very important to him. His friends. I can understand that, because I felt like that before. So I'll tell you something that I kept from all of you."

Everyone got closer and closer to hear what he's gonna say. "Well, you only gonna live once and so if I'm going down, I don't wanna my legacy to falter." They got even closer and closer, waiting for the words that will change to world.

"Yep everyone, I'm the Black Swordsman."

* * *

 **And that's that everyone! Thank you guys for waiting patiently, I promise that I'll finish my chapter, probably might post it on February, since school is a bitch.**

 **Anyways here's the end credit scene!**

* * *

 **Novoselic Kingdom, Glory Park**

It's been a while since Kirito has let everyone know that he's the Black Swordsman and now people are asking him question non-stop. He decided to have a break, right now he's standing in front of a park called Glory Park, in a rainy day, seeing the memorial encased in gold. The figure of the park is of Francis, the man that help Kirito to get out of Laughing Coffin and gave him the hope of protecting the world from evil.

Kirito was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black sweater. He was wearing a hood so he could prevent himself from getting wet. He stared at the statue encased in gold and he started to remember from where they met. He smiled a little then read the plaque on the bottom of the statue.

Francis Denwicker,

The man that help another and made him become this world savior.

His beliefs and gifts will never be forgotten in the Kingdom of Beauty and Culture.

Kirito turns away and started to walk away from the statue. He can't believe that throughout the whole ordeals, he never thought he can survive through it. Perhaps some god or being didn't want him to die yet.

"Hey, you." Kirito heard a voice behind him. He turned and sees a man in his thirties, short beard, having black slick hair having white streaks on the outline of the hair, wearing a long blue coat that reach his shoulders to his ankles, and wearing black pants and boots. He also had an eyepatch covering his left eye, also having an image of a upside down sword imprinted on the eye patch. He also have a robotic left arm, but the whole sleeves are covering it all, but his hand. It had some orange sphere on top of the hand. He has body armor, but for Kirito, he thinks that the mysterious man shouldn't have reason to be wearing it.

Kirito started to reply to the man's response. "What do you want? A picture? An autograph?" The mysterious man chuckled. "No, you don't quite remember me but I remember you. Remember the time, that I let you built the 2025 tech?" Kirito eyes widened from the man's response.

"My name is Rick Righteous, I'm the director and commander of the Secret World Organization for Reconnaissance and Defense. S.W.O.R.D for short. And I need you for a little talk."

The man got closer and closer to our armored hero and said his words about a certain project.

"I'm wandering if you're interested in the project I'm developing, Project Saviors."

 **IJ, Amsterdam**

Somewhere in the river, there seem to be something that pierce the blue skin of the ocean, and it's floating?! Suddenly, a car appeared out the coast of the river. Whoever was driving it and got out of the car and to see what is really happening in the river. Once he confirmed of what he actually saw, he quickly calls a certain individual.

"Hello, Commander Righteous. It's true. The Dark Gods mythologies is real, I found what it appears to be a blade of the Son of Death. I'm going to assemble a team to get the blade and find any clues of what threats we are gonna face. Cecil, out."

The agent, David Cecil has ended his call from Righteous and now kept staring the magnificent blade. A long sword with ridges on both side, having the sharpest point pitted to the ocean, having a skull on center of the guards. It also have an Spartan symbol imprinted on the skull. The handle appears that you need two hands to carry the blade, but if someone is almighty, they can easily lift the blade. The outline of the ridges is white, and the whole blade is black, while through the fuller is blood red.

The blade, is known as Sparta. The blade of the Son of Death, Kid.

* * *

 **Well that's it. You guys probably know that I left a ton of easter eggs and if you have questions about certain ones, please review. Thanks you all, you kept me going motivated to keep on this story, I thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the story more than I do. Please favorite, follow, review, and support this story. If you guys like an Black Star story, go check CodenameBlackStar story, Learning the Truth: An Assassin's History. Remember that title, he has two stories which are exactly the same, but remember the current one is the longest title. Please support him. He has a lot of things to do in his life and I hope that he can get all of his work clear out.**

 **As always, See ya later!**


End file.
